My Favourite Prince
by BeatlesChick
Summary: Rika is an Asgardian warrior, best friend of Loki, and his lover. This is their story, told in non-chronological one-shots. Loki/OC
1. My Favourite Prince

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I feel I should let you all know that I have never read a Thor comic in my life; this fic is based mostly on the movie universe and what information about the comics/Norse mythology I can find online. When I saw the movie I loved it and absolutely adored Loki's character, and I thought he deserved some lovin'! This story introduces my OC, Rika, who has been running around my head for a long time now. She wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote about her! I originally intended for this to get her out of my system, but I just keep coming up with ideas, so this will likely be the first in a series of one shots based around Loki and Rika. Hope you like it! Also, the site absolutely killed my formatting when I uploaded. I tried to fix it as best I could, so hopefully there's nothing too terrible going on down there.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Rika and the plot. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**

Loki, second son of Odin and prince of Asgard; called Silvertongue, Liesmith, and God of Mischief, among other things. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember. We've been through so much together: decades of lessons, hundreds of battles, thousands of adventures, and so much more.

And I've been in love with him for centuries.

I've never told anyone, of course. It's always been my private little secret, something I hold close in the deepest part of me. And that's because I'm afraid, I suppose. Afraid of ruining what we already have, of losing his friendship. I couldn't bear that. So I keep it to myself, going through life pretending I'm not deeply, thoroughly in love with my best friend.

"Rika!"

I turn as someone loudly shouts my name, and see Sif hurrying towards me, looking faintly irritated. I slow down and wait for her to catch up.

"Yes, my friend?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at her expression.

"Rika, I have been calling out to you for the past few minutes. Did you not hear me?"

I shake my head. "Sorry Sif, I must have been daydreaming."

The beautiful warrior rolls her eyes and falls into step beside me. "That is an understatement. Did you forget what day it is?"

I frown as I try to figure out what she's talking about. Then it hits me and I stop dead in my tracks, slapping a hand to my forehead and squeezing my eyes shut. I hear Sif laugh softly at my reaction and crack open one eye to look at her; she is grinning lopsidedly and shaking her head in amusement.

"Come, my forgetful friend," she teases, taking me by the arm and steering me back towards the palace district. "Let us go get ready."

...

"There you are, brother," Thor says in a booming voice as he claps me on the shoulder. "Not yet ready for the feast?"

I turn to look at my older brother. He is already wearing his ceremonial armour, complete with the long scarlet cape and winged helmet. "No, not yet," I reply.

Thor shakes his shaggy blond head. "There is not much time left before the feasting begins, Loki. Mother and Father surely will not tolerate lateness today."

I sigh and place the large tome in my hands back on the shelf. Thor is right. I must go prepare myself for the celebration. However, I am not much looking forward to an entire evening surrounded by Asgard's nobility, most of whom I find incredibly dull. Thor seems to have guessed at my train of thought, for he looks at me sympathetically.

"I know you do not want to go, brother, but it may not be quite as terrible as you imagine."

I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "And what gives you that impression?"

Thor grins almost wickedly. "Rika will be there," he says simply.

Suddenly the prospect of attending tonight's celebration does not seem so bad after all. I turn and leave the palace library, heading towards my chambers. Thor comes with me.

"Loki?" he says, his voice unusually quiet.

"Yes Thor?"

He pauses, waiting for me to meet his eyes before he continues. "Why do you not simply tell her how you feel?"

I let out a long breath. This topic has been coming up every now and then ever since Thor guessed at my feelings for Rika almost half a century ago. I had admitted the truth when he asked me outright, not thinking at the time that he would then take it upon himself to attempt to get me to admit the truth to her. I confess, I have toyed with the idea many times; but I always lose my nerve long before I actually get to the point of telling Rika how I feel about her.

"Because, Thor," I reply, "as I have told you countless times before, I am certain she could never return my feelings. And I could not stand to make things awkward and lose her friendship."

"And as I have pointed out to you before," Thor says as we enter my chambers, "you cannot be certain of her feelings when you have never given her a chance to reveal them."

Refusing to acknowledge the truth of his words, I silently cross the large room and begin to change into my own set of ceremonial armour. Nothing is said while I strap on the many pieces of armour, nor while I fasten my own long green cape to my shoulders. It is not until I reach up to place my horned helmet on my head that Thor breaks the silence.

"Very well, brother. Have it your way." He briefly clasps my shoulder before crossing to the door. "But I wish to see you happy."

His sincere words surprise and touch me, and it is a long moment before I turn around to respond. When I do, I find that my brother has left me alone with my thoughts.

...

The wedding anniversary of King Odin and Queen Frigga is always a cause for much celebration in Asgard, and this year is no exception. As I enter the palace with Sif I see that the whole place has been extravagantly decorated since I was last here early this morning; we cross the entrance hall with a large group of other finely dressed nobles and make our way down the large main hallway towards the palace's largest ballroom.

Halfway down the hallway we hear our names called out from behind us and turn to see the Warriors Three - Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun - coming towards us, all of them dressed in their finest armour. We stop and wait for them to join us. Fandral bows and brushes a quick kiss over my knuckles, then repeats the action with Sif, grinning his perpetual charming grin; Volstagg smiles hugely and gives us a loud and cheerful greeting from behind his big bushy beard; and Hogun nods his head, stoic as ever.

A genuinely happy smile finds its way onto my lips; I adore these people, my closest friends and comrades. All that is missing from our group is Thor with his booming voice and easy smile; and Loki with his mischievously gleaming eyes, his quiet laugh, his handsome face, his sculpted body...

I shake my head slightly to clear it and fervently hope that no one notices the blush creep into my cheeks. It is not a good idea for me to dwell on thoughts of Loki right now, especially _those_ kinds of thoughts. I'll need to be able to concentrate on the myriad of rituals and formalities that will begin the feasting. I fall into step beside Volstagg and he offers me his arm as we all continue down the hallway and enter the ballroom, which is even more elaborately decorated than the rest of the palace; the five of us cross the massive room and head towards our seats at the table to the immediate right of the high table, as is our privilege as honoured warriors and protectors of Asgard.

As we draw closer to the high table I notice that both Thor and Loki are already seated there, conversing cheerfully. As I watch them, Loki raises his head and looks at me. I give him a bright smile and a little wave as I release Volstagg's forearm and take my seat between him and Fandral to await the beginning of the feast.

...

The grand ballroom gradually fills up with people while I sit at the high table with Thor. Though my brother has engaged me in conversation as we wait for our parents to arrive I cannot keep myself from glancing at the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rika. Thor has just launched into the tale of something amusing that happened while he was sparring with Volstagg that morning when I look up again and see her.

My breath catches in my throat. My Rika is always a beauty, but tonight she looks utterly stunning, wearing a long, flowing gown of deep purple silk. The bodice is form-fitting, hugging her slender frame perfectly, and at the hips the skirt becomes looser and flares out slightly, swaying as she walks. The sleeves of the dress are loose and sheer, and end at her elbows. Rika's dark red hair has been curled and piled on top of her head in a fancy style, with a few curls left loose to frame her face. As she draws closer I can see that her neck and wrists are adorned with simple silver jewellery, and there are tiny amethysts scattered throughout her hair.

Rika meets my eyes and waves, her face lighting up with a smile, and I suddenly feel as if all the breath has been knocked out of me. I can't take my eyes off of her. I long to go to her. I am about to rise from my chair as she takes her seat between Volstagg and Fandral; but at that moment Thor, who has not noticed my attention has wandered, finishes his story and lets out a booming laugh, and the spell is broken. I turn back to my brother and fake a laugh, though I haven't the faintest idea what he has just said.

Seconds later a fanfare sounds and my parents enter the ballroom, arm in arm, and all the guests quickly stand and drop into deep bows and curtseys. We all stay that way until the king and queen have seated themselves in the centre of the high table, then everyone resumes their seats. Thor stays where he was before while I quickly move to our parents' other side. For a few minutes everyone moves through the ritual formalities which must be observed at such a formal occasion, and then finally the feast really begins. Servants bring out hundreds of platters filled with delicious food and jugs of Asgard's finest wines and ales, and after Odin and Frigga raise their goblets to each other and drink deeply the rest of us are permitted to begin eating.

Even though the feast is fantastic, I am anxious for the meal to end so that I may go speak to Rika. The way her table is angled allows me to easily look at her throughout the meal; she and Fandral appear to be teasing Volstagg good-naturedly about the vast amount of food he is consuming. Rika laughs, her face alight with mirth, and she nudges Volstagg's arm. He shoots a fake glare at her and Fandral, which causes the pair of them to burst into laughter again.

As I watch, Rika shakes her head amusedly and picks up her goblet. She takes a deep drink and catches me gazing at her over the rim of the cup, upon which her cheeks inexplicably flush pink and she lowers her eyes to her plate. I don't have time to dwell on it, however, as my mother chooses that moment to speak to me.

"Do you see something interesting, my son?" she asks in a knowing voice, so quietly that only I can hear her.

I am horrified to feel my cheeks grow hot, and I am certain they have turned pink. I suppose I was a fool not to have realized that my mother would have figured out how I feel about Rika. She very likely has known for a long time. My eyes flick involuntarily back to Rika, who is now listening to Fandral tell a story with a small smile on her face.

When I look back at Frigga I find that she has followed my gaze and is watching Rika. "She is a remarkable young lady," my mother states, bringing her eyes back to meet mine.

I nod. "She truly is."

Frigga smiles softly. "You ought to tell her how you feel, Loki."

"I don't know that I can, Mother," I say, allowing my fear to colour my tone. My mother is able to bring the truth out of me like no other can.

"Of course you can," she replies, placing her hand on mine.

I shake my head. "What if she rejects me, and it ruins our friendship? Loving her and not having her is a bittersweet kind of torture; but I could not bear to lose her altogether."

Frigga holds my gaze and there is no judgement in her eyes, and her words are wise and loving. "That is no way to live, my son. Love is nothing if it is not shared." She gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "A mother desires nothing more than to see her children happy. And you deserve happiness, Loki."

I struggle uncharacteristically to form a response, but before I can find words Frigga looks to Rika once more, then back at me, and she speaks again.

"If Rika will make you happy, you owe it to yourself to try."

And with that my mother squeezes my hand one more time and turns back to speak to Odin, leaving me with my mind reeling.

...

The meal goes on for over three hours, with so many courses being served one after the other that I lose count. Granted, royal feasts are always long and extravagant, but this one is longer than most. By the time the last of the desserts are cleared away I am stuffed and getting restless, and I watch the servants take away the platters with relief. This means it is time for my favourite part of the evening - the ball. I've always loved dancing, and I'm good at it. The dancing that takes place at royal feasts is always some of the most enjoyable.

As the last of the plates are cleared from our table, Volstagg lets out a satisfied belch beside me. I look sharply at the big warrior, raising one eyebrow at him. He just shrugs. I shake my head and roll my eyes, but can't stop the corners of my mouth turning up in a small smile.

All around the ballroom people are beginning to get to their feet, and the noise level rises considerably now that we're not all busy eating. The musicians in the corner begin playing a traditional song of love and celebration which is normally played at weddings, but is equally appropriate for this occasion, and the guests stop conversing to watch the king and queen sweep out onto the dance floor. This is their dance, their moment; and no one else moves until the last notes of the song fade away and Odin and Frigga bow and curtsey to each other. Then all of us gathered in the ballroom break into applause. The musicians begin another song and other people join the dancing.

The tune being played is one I recognize; it is a lively foxtrot. I feel someone grasp my hand and turn my head to see Fandral make a little bow to me.

"Join me for a dance, my lady?"

I nod and smile, and he leads me out onto the dance floor where he immediately places his free hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. I've always enjoyed dancing with Fandral; he's a skilled dancer and makes a good partner. We move gracefully around the floor together, weaving in between the other dancing pairs.

As we dance I notice Fandral's eyes sweeping the room and I laugh, instantly understanding what he's doing; I have known the man for nearly a millennium, after all.

"Trying to decide which lovely lady to bestow your attention upon tonight?" I ask, grinning playfully.

Fandral looks down to meet my eyes and pretends to be offended, but his eyes are shining with mirth. "My dear Rika, you wound me with your accusations! Would I ever do such a thing?"

A decidedly unladylike snort of laughter escapes me. "Yes," I state simply, and Fandral chuckles.

"Perhaps you are right," he replies with a wink as the song ends. He bows and kisses my hand as I drop into a curtsey. Fandral leads me off the dance floor as is proper etiquette, then departs with an exaggerated wink and a nod in the direction of a group of giggling ladies. I wave him off with a laugh.

"Good evening, my lady," says a voice in my ear that makes my heart flutter. I manage to compose myself and turn around, curtseying low as I do so.

"Good evening, your highness," I say, a slightly teasing smile on my lips as I look up through my lashes at Loki. His own lips quirk up in an amused smile at my formal greeting. Normally none of our group ever bothers with such formalities, being such close friends; at an occasion such as this, however, it is expected that we behave accordingly.

Loki bows and takes my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles, and I feel as if my heart has leapt into my throat. Was I imagining it, or did he keep his lips on my skin a moment or two longer than necessary?

Then he releases my hand and straightens up from his bow, and I rise from my curtsey. My cheeks feel hot.

Loki notices. "Are you well, Rika? You look flushed," he says, concern lacing his voice.

I force a small laugh and wave my hand dismissively. "Yes, Loki, I am fine. A little too much of your mother's wine at dinner, I think."

He accepts the excuse without question; Frigga's wine is known throughout the realm for it's potency. A small smile crosses Loki's lips.

"You haven't had too much wine to share a dance with your favourite prince, I hope?"

"If Thor wishes to dance with me, he should ask me himself," I tease, grinning mischievously. Loki chuckles softly, taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. We begin to waltz.

"So," Loki says, looking down at me with his emerald eyes full of mischief, "Thor is your favourite prince now, is he?"

Silently praising the gods that the uncomfortable moment has passed and we have fallen back into our normal joking, I exaggeratedly pretend to be lovestruck. "Oh goodness yes, how could he not be? Thor is just so utterly handsome and amazing that no maiden stands a chance against his charm!"

Loki pretends to be hurt. "Ah, so I am doomed to be no more than the second prince, even in your eyes, my lady."

I look up at him sincerely, all trace of joking suddenly gone from my tone. "Never, Loki. You're always first with me." I'm shocked at my own boldness; where did _that_ come from? Perhaps I really did have too much wine with dinner.

Loki appears genuinely surprised as well. It seems as if I have managed to render Loki Silvertongue momentarily speechless.

I was far too close to laying my heart out there, and thankfully his pause gives me time to recover. "You're my best friend, Loki. You know that."

...

I do my best to hide the disappointment in my eyes at Rika's words. _Best friend_...of course that's all I am to her. How could this beautiful, perfect creature ever love me the way I love her?

For a moment I wish to leave, but I cannot abandon Rika in the middle of a dance, and the feeling vanishes as quickly as it appeared. I focus on the feel of her in my arms as we swirl around the room and I become reluctant to ever let go.

"You are my best friend as well, Rika," I reply after a long pause, my words weighted with what I long to say but don't: _I love you completely, so much that my heart feels as if it will burst with it. _

She looks at me intently, and I realize that some of what I'm feeling must be showing in my face. I immediately smile at her to banish the tension and she appears satisfied.

The song ends, far too soon for my liking, and I am forced to step back from Rika and bow as the dance ends. I do not let go of her hand; I cannot keep myself from touching my lips to her knuckles again and, just as before, I let them linger there for a bit longer than is strictly necessary. Finally I straighten up and start to lead her from the dance floor, but Rika tightens her grip on my hand and pulls me back to her as the next song starts up.

"Another dance with my favourite prince," she says with a sweet smile, and I return to her willingly, placing my hand on her back and delighting in the feel of her.

...

My heart thuds hard in my chest when Loki kisses my hand again, and when he begins to leave the dance floor I suddenly can't bear the thought of letting him go yet. So I pull him back to me for another dance. He puts his arm around me again and I marvel at how very right it feels to be in his strong arms.

As he turns me around the floor in time to the music I lean into him and close my eyes contentedly; I can't seem to help myself. For a moment I imagine that he knows how I feel about him and has returned my feelings, and that we are dancing as romantic partners rather than friends.

Lost in the music, my musings, and the scent of him I almost think I imagine Loki tightening his arm around me, but seconds later I realize he actually did. He is holding me closer than is required for the dance, and I raise my eyes to meet his. I feel the breath knocked out of me at the look on his face; he is gazing at me with open longing, and though I expect him to hide it when I catch his gaze the expression remains. The look in his eyes seems to match the feelings in my own heart.

Could I really have been so blind? Is it possible that Loki might actually return my feelings?

My thoughts are suddenly in a tumult and my feet stumble through the well-practiced steps of the dance. I feel as if I can't breathe properly and I'm getting lost in the depths of Loki's green eyes. I barely notice when the music ends and Loki stills his movement, stopping me with him. I am vaguely aware of the other couples around us bowing and curtseying, but Loki and I just stand and stare into each other's eyes.

I'm not sure how much time has passed when Loki tears his gaze away from mine and lowers his head to murmur in my ear. "Take a walk with me?"

I nod mutely, not sure that I could form words even if I tried; Loki grasps my hand and places it in the crook of his arm, leading me across the ballroom and out through the huge glass doors to the balcony.

...

I gently place Rika's hand on my arm and lead her out onto the balcony. As we danced and she leaned into me I finally decided to take the advice of my mother and my brother and tell her how I feel, consequences be damned. My mother was right. This was no way to live. I am overwhelmed with love for Rika and I need her to know.

I lead Rika along the balcony, far enough away from the doors so that if anyone comes out here they won't be able to overhear us, but close enough so that they will be able to see we aren't doing anything unseemly. I would not wish to tarnish Rika's reputation.

Stopping by the railing I gently pull my arm from Rika's light grasp and turn to face her, taking both her hands in mine. Her beautiful face is turned up to me, her bright green eyes shining with what looks like hope. I am struck again by how lovely she is.

I only realize that I have been silent for a very long moment when Rika raises her eyebrows slightly and murmurs my name. "Loki?"

Hearing my name cross her soft pink lips at such a moment almost unravels me completely, and I close my eyes for a moment to compose my whirling thoughts. When I reopen them Rika is still gazing at me, though now she looks more curious. I decide I must just plunge ahead and hope my gift with words doesn't fail me now.

"Rika," I begin softly, "you are so beautiful." She blushes prettily and I smile. "There's something I should have told you long ago, my lady."

"Loki, I..."

I raise a finger to her lips. "Rika, please, allow me to finish." I take a deep breath. "I adore you, _minn hjarta._"

Before she has a chance to respond I lower my head and press my lips to hers, lightly and briefly, just a ghost of a kiss; then I pull back to gauge her reaction. Rika's lips are parted slightly and she looks a little stunned.

I feel as though my heart is being crushed. I took the chance, and now she's rejecting me, just as I always feared she would. I look away. "I'm sorry, Rika," I mumble and turn away.

...

I snap out of my daze as Loki begins to turn away from me, the hurt look in his eyes breaking my heart. I grab his arm and force him to look back at me; he gazes down at me for a second before I place my hands on his cheeks and pull his face down to mine, kissing him firmly.

Loki stiffens in surprise for a fraction of a second; then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest, deepening the kiss. I feel like I could explode with happiness. Too soon, he pulls away and looks down at me, raw emotion on his face like I've never seen from him before.

"Rika?" he questions shakily. There is no need for him to say more; I know what he needs.

"Loki," I breathe, stroking his cheek gently. "I've wanted to do that for such a very long time. _Minn kœrr, _I fell for you long ago."

Loki smiles brighter than I've ever seen before, and gathers me in his arms again, hugging me tightly. We stand there under the light of the stars for several long moments just holding each other, until Loki places another tender kiss on my lips and, smiling at each other, we make our way back into the ballroom hand in hand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review and I will love you forever :) Also, the Old Norse translations (which are still probably not fully correct since I don't speak Old Norse) are: minn hjarta - my heart, and minn kœrr - my dear.**


	2. You're in love with her, aren't you?

**Author's Note: Hello again! Here's the second in my series of one-shots about Loki and Rika. This one takes place about fifty years BEFORE the events of the first chapter; that's pretty much how this is going to go - these won't be in chronological order, as I'll just be writing them as the ideas come to me. Hope that's not confusing! This chapter expands on Loki admitting his feelings to Thor, which was very briefly mentioned in chapter one. I had hoped to get this up sooner, but it kind of got away from me and ended up being _way_ longer than I anticipated. So anyway, just a couple more things before we get on with it: first, I imagine Rika's fighting style to be very similar to that of the dual-wielding rouge in Dragon Age 2, so if anyone wants a better idea of what that looks like you can look it up :) And second, I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on their favourites and alerts; and a big huge special thank you to my reviewers AncientAssassin, The Pearl Maiden, and bsblover17. You guys are awesome! Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel. The only thing I can lay claim to is Rika. **

I hurry out of my quarters in the palace of Asgard, strapping my two long daggers to my back as I go. As soon as I have them secured I break into a full-out run out the front doors and through the streets towards the Bifröst; the others are not going to be happy with me if I show up late, which is looking pretty likely at the moment. I silently thank the gods that I have always been quick, and a few minutes later the beautiful rainbow bridge of the Bifröst comes into view. I can just make out the shapes of several figures standing before it: they would be Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three, and I imagine all six of them are growing impatient as they wait for their often late companion.

I put on an extra burst of speed on the final straight stretch, skidding to a halt seconds later in front of the others. Or at least, I try to skid to a halt. Evidently I was moving a little faster than I thought and didn't leave myself enough room to slow sufficiently, so I end up slamming into Loki, who was unfortunate enough to be in my path. I feel him try to catch me, his strong, lean arms wrapping around my waist; but my momentum proves too much and we both tumble to the ground in an undignified heap.

As I struggle to disentangle myself from Loki I feel my cheeks blazing with embarrassment, and I still my movements for a moment and meet the eyes of the prince I am currently crushing.

"Sorry Loki," I groan, biting my bottom lip.

His green eyes are dancing with amusement as I roll off of him. He sits up and grins lopsidedly at me. "No harm done, Rika. Though for someone who can move so very quickly, you certainly manage to be late a lot," he says, making the rest of our companions chuckle.

I put a hand to my forehead and sigh loudly. Beside me Loki gets to his feet and offers his hand to help me up; I grasp it and he pulls me to my feet, still grinning at me. I find myself smiling back despite my embarrassment; Loki tends to have that effect on me. The man can make me smile in just about any situation. It's one of the things I love about him.

Thor steps up beside the pair of us and clasps a hand on each of our shoulders. "Well, shall we get going then?"

Loki and I both nod and the seven of us begin walking briskly down the Bifröst bridge toward the dome at the end where Heimdall stands at his post.

"Greetings, Gatekeeper," Thor calls in a booming voice when we draw close. "I trust my father told you we were coming?"

Heimdall nods. "Yes, the All-Father told me what is to be done today." He pauses and looks seriously at each of us in turn. As Heimdall's gold eyes pass over me I feel, as I always do, as though he can see right through me to the depths of my soul. His gaze returns to Thor's and he speaks again. "You are all aware of the risk inherent in your mission?"

We all nod and mutter words of agreement, but Heimdall presses on anyway. "Once I have sent you to Alfheim I will be able to see you as you travel there; but due to the magic of the Elves once you have entered their forest dwelling I will not be able to bring you back. You must leave the forests before you can return here."

Once again, we all nod. We have all travelled to the realm of the Light Elves before, though I suppose those were all during times of peace. Tensions between Asgard and Alfheim have been mounting for some time now, and the two realms are on the brink of war. Now we go there to mount a rescue attempt; one of Asgard's diplomatic envoys and his entourage were taken prisoner, and we have been tasked with infiltrating Alfheim and bringing them back.

I hadn't really thought much about what the restrictions on the Bifröst could really mean for us, but Heimdall's words were certainly making me think about it now. I glance at my companions and I can tell their thoughts are running similar to mine. We all shake it off quickly, however, and follow Heimdall into the Bifröst chamber.

The Gatekeeper looks around at us all one more time. "I wish you all luck and a speedy return," he says. A second later he raises his huge sword and plunges it straight down into the mound at the centre of the chamber. There is a moment's pause, then everything around me becomes swirling colour as the Bifröst speeds us away from Asgard.

...

My six companions and I land in a wide open field amid a swirling cloud of dust. As the dust settles I sweep the landscape and locate the great forest of Alfheim about half a mile away from our landing site. I look to my left; Rika is brushing the dust off her light leather armour and shaking out her long red hair. She is so beautiful, I think to myself.

She turns her head to look at me and grins. "Ready for another grand adventure, my friend?" she says brightly, slinging an arm casually around my waist. My stomach jumps at her touch, but I show no sign of it and place my own arm around her slender shoulders.

"Always," I reply with a grin of my own. With a glance at the others, Rika and I begin to lead the way across the field to the forest.

Crossing the field doesn't take long, and soon the seven of us are standing beneath a loose canopy of leaves on the edge of the woods. An uneasy silence settles over us.

"It feels different walking into this forest this time, doesn't it?" Rika says quietly, voicing my own thoughts.

"Indeed," Fandral agrees.

"We need to be on guard," I say. "The Elves may be expecting us to show up to rescue the diplomatic party."

Thor nods. "I agree. Everyone stay sharp."

"And quiet," I add. "I shall do what I can to cloak us from their sight." I concentrate for a moment, using my magic to pull the shadows of the forest around the group. "That should keep them from spotting us from a distance. They will still be able to hear us, however, and see us if they get close enough."

"Excellent work, brother," Thor says, clasping my shoulder briefly before he turns away and leads us all into the forest as quietly as possible. Rika falls into step beside me at the back of the group and smiles up at me.

"You never cease to amaze me, Loki," she whispers. "Your magic is so impressive."

I arch one eyebrow at her. "You are a skilled magic-wielder yourself, Rika."

She smiles and shakes her head. "Not like you. I can do a bit of conjuring, sure, but you possess so much power."

I can't keep the smile off my face at her compliments. Most of my other companions show disrespect and mockery for the way that I generally stay on the edge of battle, wielding spells instead of swords, attacking without getting close enough to be attacked. But my heart swells at the knowledge that Rika respects, even understands it.

The pair of us lapse into silence then, nothing else needing to be said on the subject; I know that my smile conveyed to her all that her praise means to me. Rika has always understood me better than the others, better even than Thor. I think the only person who knows me more completely is my mother.

Our group treads carefully through the woods for hours, moving much slower than we normally would as we try to make as little noise as possible. A nagging thought lingers at the back of my mind; I cannot stop remembering Heimdall's warning before he opened the Bifröst for us, and it is giving me a terrible feeling about this mission. I of course do not show my worry or voice my thoughts to the others, knowing that they would take my concern as cowardice.

Except Rika, I think, looking down at her fondly. She would take me seriously and probably even agree with me. She must feel my eyes on her, for after a moment she tilts her face up to meet my gaze; and though she smiles at me I see apprehension swirling in her expressive eyes. I notice that she looks as tense as I feel, so I reach over and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to my side and giving her a gentle squeeze. I feel her relax slightly against me.

Lowering my head I whisper to her so that the others will not hear. "You are remembering Heimdall's words as well?"

Rika nods. "I cannot shake the feeling that we are walking into something awful," she murmurs back.

Silence descends upon us once more, though I don't remove my arm from around her. I love having her this close to me.

...

Not long after Loki and I had our whispered conversation Thor and the others come to a halt ahead of us. We stop as well, Loki removing his arm from around my shoulders, and I miss having it there the moment it is gone. I shake off the feeling and focus on what Thor is saying.

"The Great City of the Elves lies just over this rise," he says, and it strikes me how odd it is to hear him speak in a low whisper rather than his usual booming tones. "I think we should stick to the cover of the trees and skirt around the city until we come to the palace, which is surely where the prisoners are being kept."

The rest of us nod in agreement and once again Thor begins to lead us slowly and quietly through the trees. I am beginning to feel restless and edgy, my nerves over Heimdall's warning and the long, slow, silent trek through the forest combining to make me very tense. I only become aware that I have been clenching and unclenching my hands into fists at my sides when Loki places his hand over mine. I still my hands and look up at him. His eyebrows are raised.

"Are you alright?" he says quietly.

I nod, making an effort to relax. "I am just on edge, waiting for something to happen."

Loki nods and releases my hand; I wish he hadn't. His touch serves to calm me, even as it causes my heart to flutter in my chest.

Moments later the group stops again and we all crouch close to the ground and peer through the trees. I can see the front of the vast palace, which I have entered peacefully many times before. Now we are going to have to find an alternate way inside.

Thor looks at Loki. "Brother, is there anything you can do to cloak us further while we sneak inside?"

"I cannot conceal seven of us at once to the degree that will be necessary for infiltration," he replies.

"How many of us can you cloak at once?" I ask, the beginning of an idea forming in my mind.

Loki turns to face me. "What are you thinking?"

I clear my throat awkwardly now that I suddenly have everyone's attention. "Well, there's that lattice on the side wall there," I say, pointing. The others all swivel their eyes in the direction I indicate. On the wall nearest the forest there is a vine-covered metal lattice scaling the wall; it runs all the way up the wall, and there is a third floor window about two feet to the left of it. Loki's eyes light up with a spark of understanding and he nods at me to continue.

Feeling a little more confident I keep talking. "Some of us can hide here in the cover of the trees, while the rest of us climb the lattice and into that window there hidden by Loki's magic. Then whoever stayed behind can go up."

Loki considers for a moment. "I will need to be at close range for the spell to be effective," he says thoughtfully. "So I will have to go up separately with each group."

"How many of us can you take at once?" I ask.

"I can completely conceal myself and three others, I think."

"It sounds like a decent plan," Sif interjects. "But it raises the problem of what those of us in the palace are going to do while we wait for the others."

Loki and I look at each other thoughtfully. Then he breaks eye contact and speaks up.

"Once I get inside with the first group I will keep them magically concealed while we find a suitable place for them to hide and wait for everyone else."

"That still sounds dangerous," Fandral says.

"It is, however, the best plan we have," Thor replies. "Of course, the real risk lies with whomever is left waiting inside the palace."

"I will go with the first group," I volunteer. "It was my idea, after all, it is only fair for me to take the chance."

After some arguing, during which the rest of us have to convince Thor that if the first group does end up caught it would be best for that group to not include one of Asgard's princes, it is decided that I will be accompanied by Hogun and Fandral. The three of us then move close to Loki and he cloaks us. I can tell it has worked by the looks on the faces of our other companions; they stare at the place we disappeared with shocked expressions.

"Stay close and quiet," Loki tells us. We all nod and he leads us out of the forest towards the palace wall. Within a couple short minutes the four of us are standing clustered at the bottom of the lattice; at Loki's direction Hogun and Fandral take the lead, slowly climbing side by side. As soon as they are up high enough for us to have enough space to follow Loki and I begin to climb up right behind them. The climb takes much longer than it would have if we didn't have to make sure we stayed so close together, and nearly five minutes pass before we enter the window one by one.

We find ourselves in what looks to be a study; there is a desk by the window, the walls are lined with bookshelves, and in one corner there is a fireplace flanked by two comfortable-looking armchairs. I frown. It doesn't look like there is anywhere to hide in here.

Loki, however, is one step ahead of me as usual. He gestures at us to follow him across the room, and he leads us to a small door between two bookshelves which I had not noticed. He carefully eases the door open a crack and peeks through it for a moment before he pulls the door open all the way, revealing a small closet. Hogun, Fandral and I crowd into the closet. Suddenly I am very glad that neither Thor nor Volstagg had accompanied us; as it is the three of us can barely fit in here, and none of us are nearly as bulky as Volstagg and Thor.

Loki places a hand on the door. "I will return as quickly as possible," he says, and though he is speaking to all of us his eyes don't leave mine. I nod at Loki and after a second's hesitation he closes the door, plunging us into complete darkness.

I consider for a moment, listening intently for any indication that anyone is nearby, and when I don't hear anything I wriggle my right hand out from between myself and Fandral and hold it out in front of us. A second later a tiny ball of flame appears hovering just above my palm. It gives off just enough light to illuminate our faces, and I notice that both Hogun and Fandral look as tense as I feel. I hope the others get up here soon.

"What are we going to do when everyone else gets here?" Fandral whispers. At his words I realize that we had been so absorbed in planning how to get into the palace that we had completely neglected to figure out what exactly we were going to do once we got here.

"Damn," I mutter. "Have we ever been told where the dungeons are?"

My two companions shake their heads.

"_Damn,_" I hiss again.

"Perhaps Thor and Loki know?" Fandral murmurs. "They have been here more times than we have."

"Would the Elves show foreigners where they keep prisoners?" Hogun asks.

Fandral and I both shrug, shouldering each other awkwardly in the cramped space. My stomach is in knots. I cannot imagine how we will progress without knowing where the prisoners are being held.

We lapse into silence, waiting nervously for the others to show up. I lose track of how much time has passed since Loki left us here, and horrible thoughts keep crossing my mind unbidden. I wonder what it would be like if the Elves find us here, huddled in this closet; I imagine the others getting caught outside; I think of them trying to fight their way out, without us there to help them. In my mind I see them surrounded by Elven warriors as my friends fall one by one. I try my best to banish such thoughts, but it doesn't work. My throat feels tight.

Suddenly I hear muffled sounds coming from outside the closet; my heart pounds and I immediately extinguish the flame in my palm. I can feel Hogun and Fandral tense up beside me, and moments later the closet door is flung open. I sigh with relief at the sight of Loki. He stands back and Fandral, Hogun and I nearly trip over each other as we squeeze out of the closet.

We glance at each other and then at the new arrivals. Fandral speaks for us.

"While we were waiting for you we realized that the plan ended at getting us all inside. Any idea what we're going to do now?"

Thor, Sif and Volstagg all have the same expression of displeased realization on their faces as we had in the closet, but I can tell from the look on Loki's face that not only had he realized this already, he had also thought ahead of the rest of us. I smile softly; that is just like him.

"Before I left to bring the second group up here I did a little scouting," Loki says. "We are currently just down the hall from the servants' quarters. I think we can take some clothes to disguise ourselves from there, and then if we are careful and don't draw attention to ourselves we should be able to get to the dungeons undetected."

Carefully the seven of us creep down the empty hallway and into the deserted servants' quarters, where we hurriedly throw on some clothes over our armour. Loki casts a quick illusion spell to make us appear Elven to anyone we might come across and we leave the servants' rooms. Following behind Thor and Loki it occurs to me that Loki has been using magic consistently all day. I begin to wonder how much longer he can keep this up before he gets too drained; using magic takes a lot out of a person. I decide to keep an eye on him, as none of the others really understand how tiring magic can be, and I know Loki would never admit it to the group if he was getting worn out.

...

I concentrate hard on keeping my illusion in place over all of us as we head towards the dungeons. All the magic I have used today is taking a toll on me, and I can feel myself weakening. We thankfully make it to the dungeon entrance without passing more than a couple Elves who pay us no notice.

Thor eases open the heavy dungeon door and he and I lead the way down the stairs; about halfway down my fatigue gets the better of me and I stumble. For a second I think I am going to tumble right down the steep staircase but then a hand firmly grasps my upper arm and yanks me back upright. I turn my head to meet Rika's worried eyes as I right myself. The others gaze curiously at us for a moment, and I wave them past without breaking eye contact with Rika. She and I fall back a little, walking a few steps behind everyone else. She doesn't release her hold on my arm, though she does loosen it a bit.

"Loki, are you alright?" she murmurs almost inaudibly; I appreciate that she is keeping her voice down so the others won't hear. I do not like appearing weak to Rika, but I would like it even less if the rest of my companions were to see it.

"Yes, I am fine," I lie.

Rika doesn't buy it. She arches one dark red eyebrow and shakes her head. "No, you're not. You have been using magic all day long, and it has drained you. No one can keep casting spells indefinitely. You need to give it a rest."

I open my mouth to retort, but the words disappear as Rika narrows her eyes menacingly. I snap my mouth shut. I know that she is right. "Fine," I say, sounding far sulkier than I intended.

Rika's expression softens. "I am just concerned for you, my friend. Please, do it for me?"

She has no idea that those simple words are my undoing. For her, I would do anything. I nod and offer her a small smile, allowing the illusion shrouding us to drop. Rika's face brightens with a smile and she squeezes my arm affectionately before letting go.

Moments later we come to a halt at the bottom of the staircase with the others. I make up an excuse for why the illusion making us look Elven is no longer in place, and Rika and Hogun offer to scout ahead as they are both skilled in stealth. I stand next to my brother and watch the pair of them slip silently away into the shadows; I normally would use magic to wrap the shadows around myself and become virtually undetectable, but there is little chance that I could work it successfully at the moment, so I leave it to Rika and Hogun.

The pair of them return a few long minutes later and signal the all-clear. The rest of us follow them around the corner and down a narrow hallway, around another corner and then we emerge into a circular stone room ringed with prison cells. Only one is occupied. Four figures sit leaning against the wall in the far cell.

We are almost to the cell when I sense something is terribly wrong; Hogun stoops to quickly pick the lock on the cell door. He swings it open and steps inside, kneeling next to the prisoners. He reaches out to the nearest one, touching the man's shoulder; the figure slumps over at his touch.

"Dead," he says shortly, standing up. "All of them."

I gaze at the faces of the dead prisoners; I recognize each one of them. This is our diplomatic party.

...

A feeling of dread creeps over me, leaving me cold. Our whole diplomatic party, dead. Killed, and posed in a cell. They knew we would come.

"We need to get out of here," I say tensely, breaking the terrible silence that had befallen us. "_Now_."

The seven of us whirl around and hurry back the way we came, making little effort to be quiet; there is hardly any need for it now. This was clearly a trap, and I would bet anything that the Elves had set a watch on the dungeon entrance and will surely be preparing to ambush us at this very moment. Our best hope is to get out quickly before they have time to mass a large force, but I doubt we even have much of a chance of that. They were ready for us.

Thor wrenches open the door at the top of the staircase and stops dead, raising Mjolnir. Oh, how I wish I had been wrong. Waiting for us are at least thirty heavily armed Light Elves, all of whom look mightily pissed off. For a few seconds there is a standoff as my friends and I spill out the door to face the Elven warriors; then, as one, we draw our weapons and take up a defensive position, standing in a circle with our backs to each other.

"You risk much by coming here, warriors of Asgard," says a booming voice from the back of the crowd of Elves. Those gathered part to let the speaker through, and I turn my head to look at King Freyr, ruler of Alfheim. My feeling of dread deepens. If Freyr himself decides to join the coming battle our small group has little chance of returning home alive; it is well known that King Freyr possesses a sword which, at his command, will unsheathe itself and fight on its own, efficiently cutting down Freyr's foes and leaving death and bloody carnage in its wake. I hope fervently that the King of the Elves is not angry enough to fight us himself. If he leaves it to his warriors we might just make it out of here alive.

There is a pause during which I am sure my companions are thinking the same as I am, and weighing our chances. Then Thor speaks up from behind me.

"The first act of aggression was not ours, King Freyr," Thor says with a confidence I wish I felt right now.

"Odin sends his firstborn to invade my realm?" Freyr responds, sounding almost surprised. "How very bold."

I feel movement behind me and then Loki's voice rings out. "My brother speaks true, King Freyr. Our actions here today are in response to the capture of our diplomatic envoy, whom we have found murdered in your dungeons."

"Both of Odin's sons have entered my realm this day," Freyr says, and now I am certain I hear surprise in his voice. I hope this works to our advantage; he may think twice about capturing or killing the princes of Asgard and bringing the full wrath of Odin down upon himself.

Loki chooses not to address this comment and raises one simple question. "Are we killing prisoners now, Freyr?"

The king has the grace to look slightly abashed. "Perhaps you are right, Loki Odinsson, and we brought your actions on ourselves. I cannot, however, simply let you leave."

I feel Thor tense next to me and I silently will him to keep his mouth shut and leave this to Loki, who has always been more tactful and skilled with words than his older brother. I send up a prayer of thanks when Loki is the next person to speak.

"We would not expect you to let us walk out the front doors without some resistance," he says smoothly. "But you may want to consider what killing the sons of Odin will mean for you."

There is a very tense pause while Freyr ponders Loki's words. Finally he nods once and turns to leave the way he came, but not before giving an order to his soldiers in their native tongue, which I do not understand. I get the gist of it, however, when the Elven warriors raise their weapons.

I barely have time to feel relieved that Freyr will not be joining the fight before a pair of Elves attack me. Not for the first time, I am immensely glad that I chose to train in dual weapons; I raise my twin blades and block my attackers' swords easily. For several minutes all I can hear is the clashing of blades and the rushing of various spells as we battle the Elves. I fell my initial attackers, but a second later I find myself facing a behemoth of an Elf; he towers above me and I estimate him to be at least eight feet tall. He holds a mighty sword in one hand, but that is not what worries me. The Elf raises his other hand which is swirling with frost; I barely have time to think before he hurls a barrage of sharp ice shards at me.

I react on instinct. Throwing my hands up in front of me I create a magic barrier upon which the ice shards shatter harmlessly. Then, before the Elven warrior in front of me has time to react, I use my great speed to slip behind him and sink my blades into his back.

As he falls I have a moment to survey the battle; my companions are solidly holding out against our enemies, many of whom now lie dead or wounded. I hear a great clattering from down a nearby hallway, however, and realize that reinforcements are on their way. I whip my head around and find Volstagg, who is closest to me; he chops off the head of an Elf with his huge battle axe and I dart up to him, touching him lightly on the arm.

"We need to go," I say urgently, gesturing towards the hallway where the clanking is growing louder. He listens for a moment, then nods.

"Let's hurry and get the others," Volstagg says. He runs over to Thor while I rush to Loki's side, both of us hurriedly incapacitating foes we pass on the way. I quickly explain the situation to Loki as he and I hurl spells to keep our attackers at bay. Moments later we are rushing out the nearest door with the others, but I know the Elves are pursuing us.

My companions and I pound across the grass towards the forest, but some of the Elves are gaining on us and we are forced to stop and fight. I conjure a ball of fire and hurl it at the Elf nearest to me, who drops to the ground in pain as one of his companions stops to magically put out the flames. A moment too late, I hear another warrior sneak up behind me; I whirl to face my attacker, but she manages to slice her blade through my light armour and I cry out as the steel cuts into my flesh. The Elf smirks in triumph, but her smile disappears a second later when I lunge at her. She is unable to block both my daggers and I sink one deep into her upper thigh. I yank my blade out and turn away as she drops to her knees.

My left side is burning with pain where she cut me, but though blood is seeping through my leather armour it doesn't seem too deep. I look around the battlefield; we are close to being overwhelmed. Fandral and Sif are both bleeding as well, and I can tell Loki is exhausted. I sheathe my long twin daggers and grab a couple of small throwing knives from my belt; I fling one to my right and it embeds itself in the neck of an Elf. I toss a second one at another warrior as I dart across the field, trying to ignore the pain in my side.

I grab Hogun along the way and throw a magical shield around us both. "We must get to the forest and try to lose them!" I shout to him over the noise of battle. "We cannot hope to win this!"

My stoic friend nods once and we run over to Sif, who is nearest. I drop the barrier just long enough to pull her to us, then put it back up around the three of us. Now that she is right next to me I see that Sif is bleeding profusely from a huge gash in her arm, and she looks pale; as we hurry across the field I rummage in a pouch on my belt and pull out a healing stone, tossing it to her. She catches it and looks gratefully at me.

"Thank you, my friend," she says, crushing the stone over the wound on her arm, which heals instantly.

We collect Fandral and Volstagg under the shield, and we are running to Thor and Loki when Thor suddenly gets stabbed through the back and falls to his knees. The world seems to slow for a second. My friends cry out around me and we run faster. Loki is standing over his brother, fiercely fending off any Elves who come close. I drop the barrier as we draw near and the rest of us add our blades to the defense of Thor's prone form. As soon as we have cleared out enough space I put up the shield around all seven of us, even though I can feel it sapping my energy. Volstagg and Hogun haul Thor to his feet between them and we all run for the forest.

I am forced to abandon the barrier as we enter the forest, not able to work it around the trees. I pause and look back. There are still about two dozen Elven warriors chasing us. I do the only thing I can think of to hold them off; summoning every bit of energy I can I blast a huge wall of fire towards them and race after the others into the woods.

...

I hear a great roaring noise and glance behind me as we rush into the forest; Rika has managed to conjure an enormous wall of flame between us and the pursuing Elves. I wish I could do something to assist her, but I am utterly drained. It is all I can do to just keep running.

We all hurry through the woods until the sounds of our pursuers fade away; Hogun and Volstagg stop and lower Thor to the ground. I rush to his side and kneel over him. It shocks me to see my older brother's face pale and sweaty, twisted in pain. The front of his armour is soaked with blood; he has been completely run through.

Suddenly Rika is kneeling beside me. "Help me get his armour off," she says quietly but firmly. My hands shake as I do what she asks, and soon we have removed Thor's chest plate and under-padding, leaving his chest bare. Rika gently moves me out of the way and crumbles a healing stone over Thor's gaping chest wound, which begins to knit the flesh back together immediately. She sits back and we watch as Thor heals before our eyes.

Thor opens his eyes and, breathing heavily, sits up. "Thank you," he says shakily.

"No problem," Rika replies, just as shakily. She raises a trembling hand to her forehead and I notice that the side of her armour is shining with blood.

"Rika, you're injured," I say, making no effort to mask the concern in my voice.

She looks down at her side. "Oh, right," she mutters, sounding slightly surprised. "I forgot in all the confusion."

"You forgot you were injured?" Fandral says as he sinks down on her other side. "How? I couldn't forget I was injured if I tried." I glance at him. There is a bunch of drying blood on his face and neck, and his blond hair is matted with it. I can see dust from a healing stone glinting on his head.

My concern for Rika is momentarily forgotten as I look at the state Fandral is in. "What _happened _to you?" I ask incredulously. "Did someone try to slice your head open?"

"Actually, yes," Fandral shrugs, seeming to be in surprisingly good spirits for the situation. "And he almost succeeded, too. Don't worry, I killed him for it."

Rika laughs at his casual tone, then winces and grabs her side. "Ouch, don't make me laugh," she says.

I take her hand and and gently remove it from her wound. "Have you checked it out?"

"Not without my armour on, but it doesn't seem very deep," Rika replies. Seeing the look on my face she begins to unbuckle her armour. "Don't get all riled up, I'll make sure."

"Not that I don't care if you're all alright," Volstagg pipes up, "but you may want to make this quick. We really should keep moving."

Rika nods. "This won't take long." She drops her chest piece and shoulder pads to the ground and I feel a surge of anger at the one who hurt her as I see her linen undershirt stained with blood. Rika lifts the hem of her shirt to uncover the wound and though it is still bleeding somewhat I see that she was correct; the cut is not very deep.

"There, see?" she says, flashing me a grin. "It's just a flesh wound. I've had worse."

I roll my eyes at her but can't keep a small smile from my lips. "Still, perhaps you should use a stone and heal it up."

"I don't think we have any more." I look up at Sif as she speaks. I raise an eyebrow and she shrugs. "We only brought a couple. This was supposed to be a simple mission, remember? We weren't supposed to be seen, never mind caught in a huge battle."

"She's right," Rika says. "We didn't prepare for this. But it's alright, I'll just bandage it up and I'll be fine."

Rika pulls a length of linen bandage out of a pouch on her belt and wraps it several times around her waist, securing it snugly. She then proceeds to refasten her armour on and stand up. Satisfied that this is the best that can be done, I stand up as well and help my brother get to his feet. Thor is a little unsteady for a moment, having lost a lot of blood, but soon he seems to right himself and we all begin to walk quickly through the forest.

...

Several hours later we are still walking; night has fallen and it is difficult to know if we are heading in the right direction. Thankfully the Elves have either not caught up with us or, more likely, have given up the chase. By this point I estimate we have been away from Asgard for about twenty hours, and everyone is tired, but we keep going because we all just wish to be out of this damn forest.

I am feeling extremely weak and slightly sick; my side still hurts as well. I place my hand on my waist and am shocked to feel fresh blood there, soaked through the bandage and seeping through the hole in my armour. That wound should have closed hours ago. The continued blood loss explains why I feel so weak, but why hasn't the wound healed yet?

Then it dawns on me. The blade that cut me must have been poisoned. The poison is keeping the wound open and making me feel sick, and worse still, there is nothing to be done until we make it back home. We have no healing stones, no salves, no potions. And I'm not sure how much worse this will get without the attention of a healer.

I consider telling the others, but decide against it; they would want to make me stop and rest, and stopping is not in my best interest. I need to get out of this forest and back to Asgard as soon as possible, so I stay silent and keep following my friends.

A little while later we stop by a stream for a drink and a quick rest. Under the pretense of cleaning the blood off of myself I round a bend in the stream and keep a little away from the others. Once I am out of their sight I sink to the ground with my back against a tree and close my eyes, fighting off a wave of nausea. A few minutes later I almost jump out of my skin when someone kneels beside me and places their hand on my arm.

My eyes fly open to see Sif kneeling beside me, concern written on her face. Her frown deepens as she takes in my appearance. "Rika, are you alright?"

I think about lying to her, but I can't keep it to myself anymore and I shake my head.

"You look terrible, all pale and sweaty. Are you ill?" Before I can answer Sif's gaze falls on my blood soaked side and her eyes widen in surprise. "You still have not healed?"

I shake my head again. "No. I think I was cut with a poisoned blade. It is keeping the wound open."

Sif's eyes flash with anger. "Those bastards," she curses. "Do you need to rest for a while longer? I can tell the others what has happened."

My eyes widen. "No! Don't tell anyone, Sif, please. There is nothing we can do for me here. I need to get back home and get to a healer. As soon as possible," I say, stressing the last few words.

Sif hesitates for a moment, looking conflicted. "Alright," she finally agrees. "But I'm going to keep an eye on you, my friend. Loki will surely kill me if anything happens to you. He's always so protective of you."

I can't find it in me to argue with her, and I let Sif pull me to my feet. We make our way back to the others and Sif stays beside me as we fall in at the back of the group and begin to trudge through the forest once more.

...

It has been hours since we escaped from the Elves in the forest, and I have no idea if we are even going the right way anymore. Until the sun rises there is really no way of knowing for sure. Thankfully, dawn should be upon us soon and then we can get our bearings and find our way out of here.

We come to a small clearing and stop to rest again for a moment. I gaze across the clearing at Rika, who is leaning against a tree conversing in low voices with Sif. As I watch Sif says something and Rika shakes her head fervently, but I cannot quite make out their expressions in the dark. A short while later we move on.

Only a few minutes have passed when a commotion breaks out behind me. Initially I think that the Elves have caught up to us after all and I whirl around, reaching for my stave; then my heart leaps into my throat as I see Rika on her hands and knees on the forest floor.

I rush to her side, roughly pushing past Fandral, and drop to my knees beside her. "Rika! What's wrong?" I say, and I can hear the panic in my own voice.

Rika looks up at me, panting, her normally bright green eyes dull and glazed over, her face ashen and shining with sweat. "Loki," she breathes. "I..." Her voice trails off and she slumps over, unconscious. I manage to catch her and keep her from falling face-first onto the ground; as my arms wrap around her I feel a warm wetness on her side and look down to see it shining with blood. I cradle her against my chest and look up at the others, rage and fear coursing through me. Everyone looks as shocked as I feel, except for one person. My eyes lock with Sif's.

"_What happened_?" I growl through gritted teeth.

Sif looks close to tears, something very rare for her. "Rika's wound never closed up, she thought the Elf who cut her must have had a poisoned blade."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I shout, glaring at the shield-maiden in front of me.

"She made me promise not to tell any of you," Sif says, her eyes now shining with unshed tears. "She said you would only make her stop and rest, and that all she wanted was to keep going and get home to a healer. I tried to get her to tell you, but she refused."

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying desperately to banish the tears threatening to form. Opening my eyes I pick Rika up and get to my feet, turning away. Thor steps in front of me, concern in his blue eyes.

"Get out of my way," I say in a deadly whisper. He stands aside and I begin to march briskly thought the woods, not caring if the others are following.

Soon the sky begins to lighten and I alter my course so that I am going the right way to get out of the woods. Unfortunately, all through the night we have been walking mostly aimlessly, and I have no idea how far we are from the edge of the forest. I hope with all my being that we are close.

Looking down at Rika's face nestled against my chest, I feel my throat tighten painfully; her skin is so very pale, in the dim light it almost looks translucent. She has not stirred since she fell unconscious into my arms. I can still feel her heart beating faintly, but I fear she is slipping away from me. I force my tired legs to move faster.

I can hear the others moving along behind me, but no one says a word to me. Shortly after I began carrying Rika through the woods Thor attempted to speak to me but I had snapped viciously at him and he fell silent, hanging back to walk with the others. I am glad for this; I can barely keep my composure right now, and I do not want to face my companions in my current state.

I lower my head closer to Rika's and whisper quietly in her ear. "Hang on, Rika, please. I cannot lose you, my love." She remains still and silent, and I have to choke back tears.

At last, _finally_, I see the edge of the trees and the field beyond. I break into a run. Bursting out into the early morning sunlight I look up at the sky and scream for Heimdall to bring us home.

Moments later I appear in the Bifröst chamber, still clutching Rika to my chest. I realize the others have not appeared with me. I glance at Heimdall.

"They are still in the forest. I will bring them back momentarily," he says in answer to my unasked question. He nods toward the door. "Go."

I do not need to be told twice. Holding Rika firmly I bolt for the door and run out onto the rainbow bridge beyond. As I rush along the bridge I see several figures on horseback hurrying along it toward me; Heimdall must have alerted someone to our situation, and I feel a rush of gratitude.

Within moments the group reaches me. Two palace guards have led my own horse along with them; I hurriedly mount and they help me get Rika into the saddle in front of me. I keep her securely in place with my arms around her and kick my horse into a gallop towards the palace.

It seems to take forever to reach the palace and get to the healer's chambers, but I finally get there and place Rika on a bed, releasing her for the first time in hours. I step back to let the healer work, giving her what little information I have on Rika's condition.

Suddenly I feel weak and I collapse into a nearby chair, letting out a shaky breath. The healer turns to look at me with concern written on her face, but I wave her off and order her to attend to Rika. My eyelids are heavy and my body needs rest, but I will be unable to sleep until I know Rika will be alright. So I sit and wait, my head in my hands.

I am not sure how much time has passed when the healer gently touches my shoulder. My head snaps up to meet her eyes.

"She has lost a lot of blood, and she was indeed poisoned. I have given her an antidote and closed her wound, but it is going to take some time for the poison to leave her system. She will remain unconscious for a while, but she will make a full recovery, your highness."

"Thank you," I choke out. The healer curtseys and leaves the room. I scoot my chair closer to Rika's bedside and grasp her hand. Her face still looks paler than usual, but she is no longer sweating and doesn't look like she is in pain anymore. As I gaze at her I feel my composure finally crack, and a single tear slides down my cheek. I reach up to brush it away as I hear footsteps behind me.

"How is she, brother?"

Thor's voice is quiet, hesitant. I realize that he is expecting me to yell at him again and I feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

I clear my throat before responding. "She will be fine." I turn my head to look at Thor, who is gazing at Rika with a look of relief on his face. He comes to stand beside me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am very glad," he says quietly.

I raise my free hand to cover his where it rests on my shoulder. "I owe you an apology, brother." Thor raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, but I shake my head to stop him. "It was unfair of me to yell at you the way I did in the forest. I am sorry."

Thor squeezes my shoulder before removing his hand from it and sitting down beside me. "It is alright, Loki. I think I understand."

"Understand what?"

Thor glances at Rika, then looks me straight in the eyes. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

His words knock the breath out of me. I consider lying to him, telling him she is nothing more than a friend to me, but for some unknown reason I cannot. I nod. "Yes," I say softly. "I...love her."

Thor smiles. "You should tell her when she wakes. I think you would be good together."

"I will consider it, brother," I reply, though I have no intention of telling her anything of the sort when she wakes up. Thor, however, appears satisfied. He gets to his feet and, with one last glance at myself and Rika, leaves the healer's chambers.

Without letting go of Rika's hand I settle myself more comfortably in the chair and at long last, I close my eyes.

...

Muffled sounds surround me. Voices? I cannot tell. My head feels fuzzy and my eyes are unwilling to open just yet, so I do not force them to. I merely wait for my body to return fully to consciousness, which it seems content to do very gradually. Slowly I become aware that I am lying down on something soft and comfortable, which doesn't fit with the last memory I have of falling to my knees in the forest. The sounds around me become clearer; someone - or rather, several someones - are conversing in whispers, but I am unable to recognize the voices or hear their words. A bird chirps somewhere nearby. That at least is consistent with what I can remember. My head is feeling a little clearer now and I open my eyes, only to immediately clamp them shut again against the bright light blazing above me.

Very slowly now, I crack my eyes open a tiny bit, allowing them to adjust to the light. After a few moments I open them a little more and squint at my surroundings. I realize that I am lying in the healer's chambers at the palace in Asgard; somehow the others got me home. At the far end of the room I can see the healer standing with King Odin and Queen Frigga; they are whispering to each other and have not yet noticed I am awake.

I suddenly become aware of a warm weight on my right hand. Glancing over I see Loki slumped over in a chair next to me, fast asleep, his hand covering mine and his head resting right beside our hands. I smile fondly as I gaze at his sleeping face; I wonder how long he's been here.

I raise my left hand and gently brush a stray lock of dark hair from Loki's face. Though I barely touched him it seems to have been enough to wake him; his beautiful green eyes flutter open and meet mine.

Loki raises his head and smiles. "I'm glad you're finally awake," he says quietly, squeezing my hand.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"You've been here for about six hours," he replies. A shadow flickers in his eyes. "Before that you were unconscious in the woods for approximately three." He pauses, lowering his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you," he says in a choked whisper.

Before I can respond the others notice I am awake and the healer rushes over to my bedside, followed by the king and queen. I barely even bother to wonder why they are both here; my gaze is still fixed on Loki, even though he now won't look at me.

The healer asks me a few questions about how I feel and I answer, tearing my eyes away from Loki, who is staring fixedly at the blanket on my bed. After a few minutes the healer takes her leave, curtseying to the royals and telling me she will be back to check on me again soon.

As soon as she is gone, Frigga steps up to my side and places her hand on my head, stroking my hair like my own mother used to. She leans down and kisses my forehead gently. "I am happy to see you feeling better, dear."

"Thank you, my queen," I reply, smiling slightly up at her. A small answering smile appears on her beautiful face. She glances quickly at Loki, then back at me, then at Odin, who nods once.

"Now that we know you are alright, we should let you rest," the king says. "I hope to see you up and about again soon."

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you."

Odin and Frigga turn to leave; as she passes her son, Frigga leans down and whispers something in his ear before following her husband out of the room.

There is a long moment of silence during which Loki continues to stare down at the bed sheet, and I stare at him. I cannot see his face.

"Loki, please," I murmur, "look at me."

He finally raises his head and I am surprised to see his eyes shining with tears. I cup his cheek in my hand and he closes his eyes, leaning into my touch.

"Rika," he breathes. "I really thought I was going to lose you."

I feel tears prick at my own eyes and I stroke his cheek with my thumb, causing him to open his eyes. "That's never going to happen. I promise."

"Good," he says, placing his hand over mine. "I'll hold you to that."

"Alright. Now I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go get some real sleep, in a real bed. You look exhausted, and sleeping hunched over in that chair looks terribly uncomfortable. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up," I add when he opens his mouth to argue.

We both smile then, feeling ourselves falling back into our old rhythm. Loki nods and gets to his feet. "I'll hold you to that, too," he says, bending down to place a quick kiss on the top of my head. "See you soon." He begins walking to the door.

I smile widely. "Not too soon. Get a good sleep. I mean it."

Loki stops halfway across the room and turns, mischief in his eyes. He bows exaggeratedly. "Yes, your highness," he says with a sarcastic wink.

I burst out laughing as he turns back around with a grin and continues out the door and out of sight.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has any requests for things you'd like to see in future chapters let me know :)**


	3. I Love You

**Author's Note: Hi again to all my lovely readers! This is a short little chapter filled with super-fluff. Seriously, I must have been in a really romantic mood when this came pouring out haha. There's hardly any plot to this one, just a gooey little moment for Loki and Rika ;) Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine; it all belongs to Marvel, I'm just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is my OC.**

A soft knock sounds on the door to my quarters. "One minute!" I call out as I hurriedly put on a pair of dark grey leggings and pull a light blue tunic over my head. I walk briskly over to the door and pull it open, a grin spreading across my face when I see Loki leaning against the doorframe, looking very handsome in a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt; he smiles lopsidedly down at me.

"You're early," I say, stepping aside to let him enter.

"I couldn't keep myself away," he replies smoothly, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

I smile happily. "Have a seat while I finish getting dressed."

Loki nods and settles on the couch in my sitting room, and I slip through the door into my bedchamber. I grab a black belt and cinch it around my waist, pull on a pair of soft leather knee-high black boots, and sweep my long hair into a high ponytail.

Loki looks up as I reenter the sitting room. He smiles softly. "You look lovely."

A light blush creeps into my cheeks. "Thank you, Loki."

"Shall we, my dear?" he asks, getting to his feet and offering me his arm. I take it and he leads me out of my chambers, down the hallway, and out into the palace gardens.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Loki simply smiles impishly and and replies, "You'll see."

"Loki!" I whine playfully, tugging on his arm. He arches one eyebrow at me. "Fine," I sigh dramatically. "We'll do it your way."

"Glad to hear it," he says, coming to a halt. He pulls a length of soft silk out of his pocket and holds it out in front of him. "Turn around."

"What?"

He grins mischievously. "Turn around." I comply, turning my back on him. He reaches around me and places the fabric over my eyes, securing it with a knot at the back of my head. "Can you see anything?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Good."

I laugh softly. "Alright. Why is that good?"

Loki chuckles. "You'll see."

"No I won't," I deadpan. I can picture Loki shaking his head as he chuckles again.

"Come on, you," he says, taking my arm and leading me...somewhere.

We have been walking for about ten minutes when Loki stops again, and I expect him to remove my blindfold. Instead, I feel him place one arm behind my back and the other behind my knees, and a second later he scoops me off my feet and cradles me against his chest.

"I don't want you to trip down here," he says, and I can feel him walking down a hill. A few minutes later the ground seems to level out and Loki sets me back on my feet. I feel him brush past me and come to a stop in front of me. He presses a soft kiss to my temple as he reaches around and undoes the knot holding the blindfold in place.

As the silk falls away I see Loki standing in front of me holding a single pale yellow lily, which he tucks into my hair. He then steps to the side, allowing me to take a look at our surroundings. I gasp quietly. We are standing in a gorgeous little clearing in the palace woods; the sunlight filters through a canopy of emerald leaves above us, and there is a small clear blue pool off to the left, fed by a narrow waterfall.

"Loki, this is so beautiful," I breathe. "I've never seen this place before."

Loki takes my hand and leads me to sit down on the soft grass by the pond. "I don't think many people have. My mother told me about it and I wanted to share it with you." He brushes his fingers gently down my cheek, making my heart flutter. He leans in and kisses my lips softly.

As he pulls away a moment later I suddenly cannot keep back the words I have been too afraid to say out loud during the few months we've been a couple.

I reach out and cup his cheek. "I love you, Loki."

His eyes light up in a way I've never seen before in all the long years we've known each other, and he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"I love you too, Rika," he says softly, gazing into my eyes. "I love you more than I can say."

Happy tears spring to my eyes and I grin, pressing my lips to his and slipping my arms around his neck. He returns the kiss eagerly, sliding one hand up my back to tangle in my hair as his tongue enters my mouth.

I sigh into the kiss. Never have I felt happier.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought? Please? :D**


	4. No Matter What

**Author's Note: Hello hello! This is the first chapter that actually takes place during the movie; I include the deleted scenes when I imagine things, so this takes place after Thor's banishment but before the deleted scene where Loki and Frigga are in Odin's room and the guards show up and Frigga tells Loki he is in control of Asgard. That one scene adds so much to Loki's character and if you haven't seen it I would strongly recommend you do, it's just wonderful. Thanks so much to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story. And a super special thank you to HistoryGeek1993 and for reviewing! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Marvel. The only thing that's mine is Rika.**

"What are you doing in here?"

Loki's voice is rough as he enters his chambers and sees me sitting in an armchair waiting for him. I look at him and immediately notice his eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks are tear-stained. I leap to my feet.

"I was concerned for you, after everything that's happened. Thor's banishment, your father falling so unexpectedly into the Odinsleep..." I cross the room and reach for Loki's hand to comfort him, but he pulls away and turns his back on me.

"Loki?" I whisper. "What is it?"

"You should not be here," he says, voice tight.

"What? Why?"

Loki's shoulders slump and he crosses to the far side of the room, staring out the window. I stare at his back and wait for him to answer me, but he remains silent. I cross the room to stand right behind him; he doesn't react.

"Loki, please..."

His shoulders shake with a quiet sob, and my heart breaks a little. "I do not deserve you, my love," he whispers. My heart breaks a little more.

I reach out and place a hand on his shoulder, and this time he does not pull away. "What are you talking about?" I ask softly. "Where is this coming from?"

Loki is silent again, still looking out the window instead of at me. I tighten my grip on his shoulder.

"Please, love, look at me."

Finally Loki turns to face me, eyes shining with tears. He pulls me into a hug and holds me close, and I can feel him shaking. I reach up to gently stroke his back and hair, trying to ease his pain. We stand like that for a long time. At last he stops shaking and leans back to look me in the eyes, his arms still locked around me.

He closes his eyes and kisses me on the lips, then leans his forehead against mine. He still seems reluctant to speak, so I break the silence.

Clearing my throat quietly, I begin. "Loki, there is something else isn't there? This isn't just about your brother and your father. What aren't you telling me?" He takes a deep breath but still doesn't answer. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I am afraid, Rika. Afraid that if I tell you what has happened, I will lose you."

I pull back to look him in the eyes properly. "What could possibly make you think that?"

Loki shakes his head and lets go of me. "I have learned something today that troubles me deeply. Something about myself that my _father _-" he spits the word like venom "- has kept from me all my life."

"What is it?"

He turns his back on me again. "I am not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

A sudden chill sweeps through the room and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I am not the son of Odin," Loki says in a low voice. He slowly turns back to face me with his next words. "I am Laufey's."

I gasp as he turns and I see his skin has become blue, his eyes red; a Frost Giant. The shock of it sends me reeling, and I take an involuntary step back. I struggle to form words.

"What - I don't - how?" I stutter.

I see pain and doubt flicker in Loki's dark red eyes. "You are afraid of me."

My eyes widen. "Loki, no! I am shocked, to be sure, but I could never be afraid of you."

"Even knowing what I am?" he says angrily. His voice rises. "Knowing that I am a Frost Giant? A monster? Look at me!" he roars, gesturing to himself. "I am a monster! How could you not be afraid of me? How could you possibly still love me like this!"

He takes a breath and opens his mouth to continue raging, but I close the space between us in an instant and touch his cheek. His skin is cool under my fingertips. I rise onto my tiptoes and kiss his icy lips softly, pulling back a moment later. I gaze up at him, my eyes brimming with tears; he gazes back, breathing heavily.

After a moment, the skin of his cheek changes colour again where my fingers rest against it. It warms and slowly the change spreads over the rest of him, leaving him the Loki I have known for so many centuries.

I let out a shaky breath, tears spilling over and sliding down my cheeks. "You honestly doubt that I would continue to love you? After all this time? After all we've been through?"

Loki reaches out and gently brushes away my tears with his thumb. "Please Rika, do not cry," he whispers shakily.

"Loki, this doesn't change anything, not really. You're still the same Loki you've always been. This won't change who you are unless you allow it to." I cup his face in both my hands. "You are still the man I fell in love with. _Nothing_ is going to change how I feel about you."

A single tear slides down Loki's cheek and I reach up to kiss it away. He gathers me in his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest and pressing his face into my hair.

...

Standing in the middle of my chambers holding Rika in my arms, I almost cannot believe that she has accepted me so easily. I still have not come to terms with my newfound identity myself. I hug her tighter, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. As long as I have Rika standing beside me, I feel like I will be alright.

Without letting go of her I maneuver us over to sit on the couch. I grasp her left hand and gaze at the diamond and emerald ring I put there just over a year ago. "You would still marry me?" I ask almost inaudibly.

"Yes," she answers without hesitation. "I want to be your wife more than anything."

"Even now?"

She puts her fingertips on my chin and gently forces me to look up at her. "_Yes_," she says firmly. "I want to marry you, no matter what happens. I love you."

I lean in and press my lips to hers urgently, tangling my hands in her hair. Rika opens her mouth to me, deepening the kiss as her arms snake around me; she lies back, pulling me down on top of her, and moans softly into the kiss as I explore her mouth with my tongue. I remove one hand from her hair and slide it down the side of her body, settling it on her slim waist. Lightly nipping her lower lip, I remove my mouth from Rika's to trail kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She runs her hands through my hair and gasps softly as I nibble her earlobe...

And then a loud knock sounds on the door to my chambers. I bite back an angry response as Rika squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a quiet groan of frustration. Reluctantly I lift myself off of Rika and stand up, holding out a hand to help her to her feet as well. We quickly straighten our clothes and fix our hair before I call out for whomever is at the door to enter. The door opens, revealing one of my mother's handmaidens; she informs me that my mother would like to see me in the king's chambers.

"Tell her I will be there momentarily," I say shortly. The girl curtseys and leaves, closing the door behind her.

I turn back to Rika and kiss her longingly. "I suppose we'll have to finish this later," she murmurs.

"We certainly will." I step back from her and take her hand. "Shall I escort you back to your chambers, my lady?"

Rika smiles up at me as we leave my rooms. "Alright. But only if you promise to meet me there later," she whispers seductively.

I nod and grin back at her. "You have my word."

I leave her at the door to her quarters with one more kiss, and as I walk away I begin to feel like maybe things will be alright after all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, please? :)**


	5. Yes

**Author's Note: Hello again my lovelies! Here's another fluffy little chapter for you all. We're jumping back in time a little bit from the last chapter; this takes place about one year before the movie. I've already got the next chapter in the works too - I haven't had a chance to see The Avengers yet and it's killing me, but apparently not seeing it is inspiring me almost as much as seeing it undoubtedly will. Anyway. I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts and faves, and a big special shout-out to my awesome reviewers HistoryGeek1993, Lyra Whitewind, BooksFan101, and RogueMetamorph. Thanks guys, you rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Marvel. I'd be a heck of a lot richer if it were mine.**

"You look troubled, brother."

Thor's voice startles me out of my thoughts as he comes up beside me. It always astonishes me how he manages to track me down when I am lost in contemplation in the palace library, when he rarely enters the cavernous room.

"Not troubled, exactly," I tell him after a moment. "Simply...considering a matter of some importance."

"Anything I can help with?"

I gaze into the open, honest face of my older brother and decide I might as well tell him.

"I am thinking of asking Rika to marry me."

Thor's face breaks into an enormous grin and he claps me firmly on the back. "Congratulations, brother! She is a good woman."

"There is nothing to congratulate yet, I haven't even asked her," I say, but I can't help the smile that spreads onto my face.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she will say yes when you do ask," Thor says confidently. "Have you decided how you are going to do it?"

I shake my head slowly. "No, I have no idea. I have a ring, but no plan, no words."

Thor grins. "Loki Silvertongue, at a loss for words?"

"She does that to me," I reply fondly.

"I do believe that is an entirely unique talent of hers," Thor says with a good-natured laugh; it turns out to be infectious and I chuckle.

"Well, little brother, I wish I had some insight for you but I am quite inexperienced in this particular matter. If it were a problem of wooing her I could help..." he trails off with a wink and I roll my eyes, but my lip quirks up in amusement. Thor continues seriously. "I am sure you will come up with something. I will leave you to it. Good luck, Loki."

And with that he turns and walks away, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

...

"Alright, your head doesn't seem to be in this," Sif says as she offers her hand to help me to my feet after knocking me on my rear for the third time this afternoon. "Usually you're dodging my blows and making it look easy. What's distracting you?"

I let Sif pull me to my feet and I dust myself off before answering. "It's Loki," I say.

"What about him?"

I shrug. "He's been acting sort of strangely the past few days. Distant. He's kind of keeping to himself and keeps getting lost in his own thoughts, and when I ask him what's on his mind he brushes me off." I pause. "He's never done that to me before."

"And you're worried about him?" Sif asks.

I nod. "Yes, a bit. I just wish I knew what was going on in that head of his."

"Well, I'm sure he'll let you know soon, my friend," Sif says reassuringly, slinging her arm around my shoulders and leading me off the practice field. "It'll all work out."

...

"Loki?"

I twitch in surprise at the sound of Rika's voice behind me, and I hastily tuck the delicate platinum band back into my pocket before she catches a glimpse of it. "Yes, love?" I say, turning to face her.

She is gazing at me curiously, one eyebrow arching up towards her hairline. "By the gods you've been distracted lately," she says. "The others are waiting. I was sent to retrieve you."

It takes a second for me to figure out what she's talking about. Then it hits me; I was supposed to meet Rika and our friends for dinner almost half an hour ago.

"Sorry," I say, getting to my feet. "I was just - "

"Thinking, I know," Rika finishes my sentence for me with a slight roll of her eyes. "That seems to be all you've been doing these past few days."

Hearing the faint irritation in her voice I take her hand and lift it to my lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. She squeezes her eyes shut and sighs, before opening them and gazing at me with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"Why is it nearly impossible for me to stay cross with you?"

I smile as I place her hand in the crook of my arm and lead her from the room. "Because I'm ridiculously handsome and charming?"

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, betraying her amusement. I lean over and place a quick kiss on the top of her head, and her smile widens as she settles her head on my shoulder.

"You've got the ridiculous part right," she jokes. "Loki?" she adds in a puzzled tone a moment later, as I have come to a halt in the middle of the deserted corridor.

I've come to a sudden realization. It doesn't matter how or where I ask her; I don't need some elaborate plan. This moment is as good as any.

I turn to face Rika and take both her hands in mine. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Rika," I begin softly. "I've been agonizing over this for days. I thought it mattered what I said, or where I said it, but I've realized that the only thing that truly matters is how I feel about you." I swiftly drop to one knee in front of her and her eyes widen in realization; keeping her left hand clasped in my right, I pull the ring from my pocket with my other hand.

"I love you more than I can ever say, and I don't ever want to be without you." I pause, looking deep into Rika's now tear-filled eyes. "Rika, will you marry me?"

Her face breaks into a radiant grin. "Yes," she says shakily.

I hardly dare to believe my ears. "Yes?"

"Of course yes, you idiot!" she laughs as she drops to her knees and throws her arms around my neck. I hold her tight to my chest for a long moment before I pull back a bit and take her left hand once more. Tears slide down her smiling face as I slip the ring onto her finger; we both gaze at the silvery band on her finger for a moment, the diamond and emeralds sparkling brightly.

"I love you so much," I tell her, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Oh Loki, I love you too," she replies, placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing me deeply. After a few long moments we break the kiss and smile at each other; I feel happier than I ever have in my entire life.

...

I can't stop grinning.

Loki's fingers are intertwined with mine as we make our way through the palace corridors; every now and then we glance at each other and I see my happiness mirrored in his expression.

We finally reach the dining room where the others are waiting for us. Five heads swivel in our direction as we enter the room.

"There you are! About time!" Volstagg says loudly.

"We've been waiting for - what's going on?" Fandral asks, noticing the grins on both our faces.

Loki nods at me. "We're engaged!" I announce brightly.

There is an instant uproar at my words. The others all leap to their feet and crowd around us, giving hugs and congratulations. Sif, in a rare girly moment, excitedly examines my ring, while Thor gives Loki what looks like a near bone-crushing hug.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn away from Sif to find Thor beaming down at me; a second later he picks me right up and hugs me so tightly it almost squeezes the breath out of my lungs.

"Congratulations," Thor says to me, adding after a quick pause, "sister."

It warms my heart to hear him say that, but I can't tell him so because Thor's muscular arms are still squashing my ability to speak, or breathe properly. Loki seems to notice my predicament, because at that moment he speaks up.

"I know you're happy for us, brother," he says amusedly, "but I would appreciate it if you didn't hug the life out of my bride-to-be."

Thor instantly loosens his hold on me and puts me back on my feet, grinning somewhat sheepishly. I grin back, then glance at Loki, whose words are still ringing in my head.

_Bride-to-be._ My heart flutters wildly in my chest as I look at my new fiancé. As if sensing me staring at him, Loki shifts his gaze from Fandral to meet my eyes. We share a smile as the others usher us to the table to begin what promises to be a long night of celebration.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews make me feel unspeakably happy, so click that button pretty please :) Also, I'm still totally open to suggestions for anything you'd like to see in future chapters.**


	6. Loss

**Author's Note: Hello again my lovely readers! I'm absolutely thrilled with the number of people reading this. Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, and favourited, and as always I'd like to specially thank my reviewers: HistoryGeek1993, witchbaby300, RogueMetamorph, and hidansgirl1234. You're all awesome! Anyways, just a heads-up, this chapter is a whole big bunch more angsty and sad than the previous chapters - no fluff here. But it can't all be sunshine and rainbows, right? I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The movie _Thor_ and all related characters and situations belong to Marvel, not to me. All I own is Rika and stuff relating to her.**

I don't know what to do anymore; I've never felt so lost, not even when my parents died. So much has changed in the few short weeks since Thor's banishment that I'm not sure what to think, not sure what to trust. Something is wrong with Loki. I fear that something inside him has snapped and that he's on the verge of doing something awful. And I'm not sure I can do anything to help him.

Sif and the Warriors Three left several hours ago for Midgard. They intend to bring Thor back. They tried to get me to go with them but I couldn't bring myself to betray Loki that way, even though it has set me at odds with my closest friends. I sigh sadly as I remember the angry words I exchanged with them before their departure; Sif and I in particular said some very harsh things to each other.

An urgent knock at the door to my chambers interrupts my thoughts and I call for the person to enter. The palace guard to whom I spoke several hours ago comes in and closes the door behind him.

"Lady Rika," he says hurriedly. "You asked me to alert you if anything strange were to happen."

I leap to my feet and stride quickly towards him. "What is it? What's going on?"

"You'd better come with me, my lady."

My heart leaps into my throat as I follow the guard from my room and through the corridors towards the king's chambers; several possible scenarios flit through my mind as we hurry onward, but nothing could have prepared me for what I see when we enter Odin's rooms.

A shaky and pale Frigga stands at Odin's bedside, and the king himself is waking from the Odinsleep. But what shocks me and stops me in my tracks is the Frost Giant lying dead on the floor, his blood seeping onto the golden tiles. And it's not just any Frost Giant bleeding out on the floor; it is Laufey, King of the Jötunn. I am so stunned and confused that it is a few moments before I remember I have just burst in unannounced on my king and queen.

I drop to one knee and clasp my fist to my chest, lowering my head in respect to them. "I apologize, your majesties," I say breathlessly. "I was just - "

My voice dies in my throat as I feel a strong hand clasp my shoulder, and I look up to see King Odin standing over me.

"Stand, Lady Rika, and come with me," the king says, his voice ringing with authority. "I think you will be needed before long, dear girl."

"My king, what is going on?" I ask as I get to my feet. He doesn't answer, just looks at me solemnly for a moment before striding purposefully out of the room. I glance at Frigga. She just shakes her head sadly and motions for me to follow Odin, so I rush after him, more confused and apprehensive than ever.

I catch up to him just as he rounds the corner at the end of the corridor; he is striding purposefully through the palace with a grim expression on his face. I fall into step beside him, trying to decide which question to ask first, but before I can open my mouth he looks down at me and I see overwhelming pain and concern in his blue eye. I've never seen my king look at anyone that way before, with such raw emotion clear on his face. His gaze shifts to my hands, which I suddenly become aware I am wringing nervously in front of myself, and he reaches out and grasps my hand surprisingly gently. Odin brushes his thumb over my engagement ring and frowns sadly.

My heart seems to stop for a second before it begins pounding painfully against my ribcage. Odin releases my hand and it drops limply to my side.

"Loki?" I choke out, unable to say more past the nervous lump in my throat.

King Odin nods. "He lured Laufey here and killed him. He intends to destroy all of Jotunheim."

I can practically feel the colour drain from my face. I must be as pale as I feel because Odin stops and grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"Rika," he says urgently, "you must pull yourself together. If anyone will be able to get through to Loki, it is you." He pauses and holds my gaze firmly. "Can you do this?"

Steeling myself for what lies ahead, I take a deep breath and nod. Odin gazes at me for a second longer before releasing his hold on me and resuming his quick pace down the corridor. I trail after him, trying to still my shaking hands.

It seems to take ages for us to get out of the palace, but somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that it can't have been more than a few minutes. When we step outside I stop in my tracks again at the sight before me. Off in the distance the Bifröst has been opened and the characteristic bright light is pouring out of it. In an instant I realize what's going on: Loki plans to destroy Jotunheim by leaving the Bifröst open and unleashing it's full power on the ice realm. As I come back to my senses and hurry after the king once more, the ground shakes beneath my feet and the light surges for a moment. Odin breaks into a run and I sprint after him.

As we draw closer to the rainbow bridge I can just make out two silhouettes battling each other at the far end; the flares of magic and forks of lightning tell me that it's Loki and Thor. I run down the bridge after Odin, silently praying we get there in time to prevent disaster.

My eyes widen as I see Loki soar through the air and skid along the bridge on his back. Thor leans over him a moment, then walks toward the Bifröst chamber. Loki struggles to get up and I squint to see why; Thor's hammer is sitting on his chest, pinning Loki to the ground. Seconds later Mjolnir goes whizzing through the air into Thor's outstretched hand. He raises it high above his head and - to my complete shock - brings it down hard on the surface of the bridge with a resounding crash.

Loki springs to his feet, shouting at Thor, but I can't make out his words over the noise of the Bifröst and Thor's continued strikes. Suddenly there is a great rumbling crack as Thor's blows break through the bridge. The resulting explosion knocks me off my feet; I sail backwards through the air and land hard on my back, smacking my head on the surface. It is a few moments before I can haul myself back up, the pain and dizziness spiking through my skull making movement difficult.

By the time I struggle to my feet, the scene that greets me freezes my heart in my chest.

...

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki."

My grip on the staff is slipping. I see movement behind Odin, a flash of red hair and pale skin, and my stomach fills with lead; Rika falls to her knees next to him, and even from this distance I can see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Oh gods, I don't want her to see this. I don't want to leave her. Her gaze locks with mine and my own tears spill over.

"Loki no!" Thor shouts as my hand slides from the staff. "NO!" My eyes don't leave Rika as I fall into the inky blackness of space. I hear her own anguished scream mingle with Thor's shout, and the last thing I see before they vanish from my sight is my beloved Rika launching herself toward the edge of the bridge.

Gods, no, please don't let her follow me.

...

With a shriek I hurl myself toward the shattered edge of the Bifröst bridge, not thinking clearly after Loki's fall. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against an armoured chest. I struggle against them, wordless screams still tearing from my throat, but the arms have me firmly pinned and my efforts to be free of them prove futile.

A few long moments later my howls give way to sobs; violent, painful sobs that rip through my body, making me shudder uncontrollably. I stop struggling. The arms around me loosen slightly, but do not let me go. One of the hands reaches up to grasp my shoulder and I raise my own hand to cover it, gripping it tightly.

The person holding me turns me to face them. Thor's blue eyes meet mine, the agony swirling within them matching my own. Seeing the tears rolling down his face cause my own to fall faster and I fling my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder, sobbing and shaking.

I have no idea how long we sit there at the ruined end of the bridge, but eventually Thor gets to his feet and picks me up, cradling me against his chest as he walks beside Odin back to the city, all three of us quiet in our misery.

...

A few days later there is a feast celebrating Thor's return to Asgard. I'm only attending because that's what is expected; if I could I'd still be in my chambers. This whole celebration feels wrong. Everyone is deliberately ignoring the events of several days ago: the battle, the destruction of the Bifröst, and Loki's fall. Tears burn in my eyes as I think of him and I blink rapidly to banish them, taking a few deep breaths to avoid breaking down in front of everybody.

I sigh deeply, pushing around the food on my plate more so than eating it. I feel a hand on my arm and look up to see Fandral gazing at me with concern on his face. He, at least, has forgiven me for our disagreement.

"Are you alright?" he asks quietly.

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "I'm really not."

"Oh, Rika," Fandral sighs, squeezing my arm. "I am so sorry things turned out this way."

"As am I," I say softly. "If you'll excuse me, I need a moment."

Fandral nods. "If you need anything, my friend, just ask it."

A tiny smile crosses my lips. "Thank you, Fandral. Truly."

"Of course," he replies, giving me one last sympathetic look as I stand and leave the table.

I weave through the crowd of people and out onto the balcony, where it's a little quieter. Leaning against a column out of view of the others inside, I let a few silent tears roll down my cheeks, though they do nothing to alleviate the crushing pain in my heart. I can't believe my darling Loki is really gone.

The sound of approaching footsteps startles me and I hastily wipe the tears from my face. Seconds later I hear the voice of Queen Frigga.

"How is he?"

Sif's voice answers. "He mourns for his brother." It is only now that I notice Thor and Odin standing together at the far end of the balcony. I must really be out of it. I tune back in to what Sif is saying.

"And he misses her. The mortal."

Ah yes. Thor told me about Jane Foster, the scientist he met on Earth. The woman he fell in love with; and now he's cut off from her. He and I have spent a lot of time together over the past few days, helping each other deal with everything that's happened.

I sigh audibly, alerting Sif and Frigga to my presence. So much for being alone.

"Rika, my dear," Frigga says, crossing over to me and enveloping me in a hug. "How are you holding up?"

I try to force a smile as she pulls back, but I don't think Frigga is fooled. "I am alright. How are you, my queen?"

Tears sparkle in her eyes. I take her hand in mine and she looks grateful. "I grieve for my son. And I worry for Thor." She pauses. "I worry for you as well."

Her concern touches me. "Thank you, my queen."

Frigga hugs me again before heading back inside. It takes me a moment to realize that Sif stayed behind. There is an awkward silence between us; we haven't spoken since before she left for Midgard.

"Sif, I -"

She holds up her hand, stopping me. "Rika, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you."

I take a few steps toward her. "I didn't mean what I said either, Sif. You've always been a good friend to me. I am sorry."

"Shall we forget it happened?"

I smile slightly. "I think we should."

Sif closes the space between us and hugs me swiftly. We stand side by side in comfortable silence, staring out at the setting sun; a few moments later Thor finishes talking to his father and joins us, stepping between us and placing an arm around each of our shoulders. I lean into him and he gives me a brief squeeze.

Despite the agony of losing Loki, I begin to feel slightly better. Standing there with two of my best friends, the golden glow of the setting sun warming us, I feel like maybe I'll be able to get through this with their help.

**A/N: Comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions are appreciated! Oh, and yes, I know that in the movie Loki intentionally lets himself fall, but the Loki who's in love with Rika just wouldn't do that to her. So I made him slip. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone too much.**


	7. Midgard

**Author's Note: Hey again all! This chapter gave me trouble. It takes place very soon after the previous one, and it kind of ended up just being a sort of bridge to the next chapter or two. There's events in this chapter that I needed to have happen before I get on to later stuff; I also tried several times to add some more stuff onto the end of this, but I couldn't make it flow right. Also, I apologize for the lack of Loki in this chapter - I promise he'll be back next time! And this chapter is where I start to deviate from the movies, specifically _The Avengers_; anything post-_Thor_ is going to be pretty AU. So anyway. As always, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, alerting, and favouriting; and a big super thank you and digital hugs to all my reviewers: HistoryGeek1993, MissFictionPrincess, ILuvOdie, RogueMetamorph, Kat7CA, Vince'sgothgirl, and bootsie24513. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Marvel. All I own is Rika and the plot.**

"Impressive, isn't it?"

I turn to see Thor smiling down at me. I smile back and nod. "I almost can't believe they got it rebuilt so quickly."

Thor joins me in gazing down the bridge at the newly constructed Bifröst chamber; in the three months since it was destroyed, a team of Asgard's finest have been working round the clock to rebuild it. I'm very glad for this. The empty space where it should have been has haunted me, it's absence a dark reminder of everything I lost that day.

But now the new dome gleams in the sunlight, looking exactly the same as the old one. And today the final enchantments are being completed. It will be up and running by the end of the day, reconnecting Asgard with the rest of the nine realms.

"There is something I would like to run by you, Rika," Thor says.

"What is it?" I ask curiously as Thor places my hand in the crook of his arm and leads me up the street towards the palace.

"As you know, I plan to make a trip to Midgard as soon as possible."

I nod. "To find your Jane, of course."

"I was hoping you would accompany me."

I stop walking and stare at him. "Accompany you? To Midgard?" Thor nods. "Why?"

Thor gazes down at me, his blue eyes serious and sympathetic. "Yes. I thought the change of scenery might do you some good. I know everything around here reminds you of Loki."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise; I hadn't realized that Thor had picked up on so much of my distress these past few months. He's absolutely right. Every time I look around Asgard I see something that makes me think of Loki, and it isn't helping mend my broken heart.

Thor chuckles softly. "Of course I've noticed, Rika, I'm not quite that thick headed." He winks and smiles jokingly, then sobers. "I'm constantly reminded of him too. And I think going somewhere unfamiliar might help us both heal. What do you think?"

I'm touched by his thoughtfulness and I smile gratefully up at him. "I think it's worth a try. I'll go with you to Midgard." We resume our leisurely pace toward the palace and I give my friend's arm a little squeeze. "Thank you, Thor."

He flashes me his characteristic grin. "You are welcome, Rika."

...

A week and a half later I find myself standing with Thor outside the Bifröst chamber, bidding farewell to King Odin and Queen Frigga, as well as Sif and the Warriors Three. Heimdall stands behind us, waiting to send us to Earth. After our goodbyes, Thor and I finally step into the golden dome; moments later, Heimdall activates the Bifröst. The world around me becomes swirling colour and light as we speed off to Midgard.

It takes less than a minute for the swirling to slow and seconds later I feel my feet hit the ground. I look around as the dust clears. We're in the middle of a desert, and there is a small town way off in the distance. I glance at Thor.

"This is where you landed before?"

"I think I ended up a few feet to the left last time, but yes," he replies with a wink.

I roll my eyes, but the corners of my mouth quirk up. "Alright smartass, what's the plan now?"

Thor grins at me. "We go to town."

We have been walking toward the distant town for about twenty minutes when we spot something up ahead kicking up huge amounts of dust. It draws rapidly closer, until I can see that it is a large, white thing on wheels; some sort of carriage, perhaps? There are no horses pulling it, however, so it is a strange sight indeed. Thor laughs beside me and stops walking, watching the horseless carriage as it nears us. Moments later it comes screeching to a halt, creating a massive dust cloud; it's door opens and a petite brunette leaps out and rushes toward where I stand with Thor.

"It seems Heimdall was right," he mutters to himself, smiling fondly.

The woman launches herself at Thor. He catches her and picks her up off the ground, spinning her around happily. She grasps his face and kisses him fiercely; a pang of sadness spears through me, their embrace reminding me of myself and Loki. I do my best to shake off the feeling as Thor places the woman back on her feet and turns to face me, grinning brightly.

"Jane," he says, "there is someone I would like you to meet. This is my dear friend, Lady Rika of Asgard."

My suspicions confirmed, I smile at the woman, dropping into a quick polite curtsey. "I have heard much about you, Jane Foster. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jane returns my smile. "Nice to meet you. Thor mentioned you when he was here before. You're the one engaged to his brother, right?"

My smile dims and I nod curtly, not wanting to get into the specifics right now. I can tell that Jane picks up on my sudden mood shift, but she thankfully doesn't comment on it. She just gazes at me with a mix of curiosity and concern for a moment before turning back to Thor.

"Come on, I'll take you both into town. Darcy and Erik are excited to see you. And I'd like you to explain where you've been for the past few months," she says with a smile.

I sit quietly in the backseat of the vehicle (a van, it is apparently called) while Jane drives us to town and Thor explains to her what happened when he returned to Asgard. She glances at me when Thor gets to the part about Loki falling from the Bifröst, and I can tell she is feeling bad about her earlier comment. I speak up before she can.

"It is alright, Jane. You did not know," I say softly.

"I'm so sorry. This must be so hard on both of you," she says, reaching over and taking Thor's hand in her own.

The rest of the short trip is spent in silence, until we pull up in front of what Jane says is her laboratory and home.

...

We have only been in Jane's lab for a few hours when there is a loud knock on the front door; Jane rises to her feet, but before she can reach the door the person on the other side apparently tires of waiting and comes in all by himself. A man wearing a black suit strides purposefully into the room, removing his dark glasses to survey us all. His gaze stops on Thor for a long moment before he snaps his eyes to Jane.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as he got back?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Because I knew you'd find out about three seconds after he landed anyway."

"We don't have to tell you everything," Darcy comments dryly.

The man narrows his eyes at her. "You work for me, remember?"

"Agent Coulson, you're right," Jane intervenes before Darcy can give voice to whatever sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue. "I should have let you know."

"And who is _she_?" he asks, looking at me now. "This is all _supposed_ to be classified."

I bristle slightly in offense at being talked about as if I were not present. All my years of etiquette training, however, allow me to rise and address the man quite cordially in spite of this.

"My name is Rika. It is good to meet you, son of Coul."

Agent Coulson shakes his head slightly, and a tiny smirk appears on his face. "Well never mind this being classified. You're from Asgard as well."

I raise an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you know that?" Nothing about either Thor or I would give away our heritage at the moment; we both changed into Midgardian attire upon arriving at Jane's home.

Coulson's smile widens into something more friendly. "Thor is the only person who has ever referred to me as 'son of Coul', until just now." He walks up to me and offers his hand for me to shake. "Agent Phil Coulson. It's nice to meet you, Rika. It seems we have a lot to tell you."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It's not my favourite chapter, but it is what it is, I guess. I tried. Also, I just love Agent Coulson ;) Review please? I love to know what you think!**


	8. Conflicted

**Author's Note: Hello again! I know its been quite a while since I updated, and I'm sorry. I had hoped to have this up sooner, but life got really busy for a while. It also didn't help that I was on a huge Batman kick after watching The Dark Knight Rises. But I'm back now, things are calmer, and I'm refocused on Loki and Rika! Anyway, this chapter pretty directly follows the previous one. Also, as promised, this chapter marks the return of Loki :) I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with the last one, and I really hope you like it too! Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favourited! And extra thanks to HistoryGeek1993, hidansgirl1234, and DoctorLokiLove for reviewing! Much love! **

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Marvel; I only own Rika and the plot.**

"Very impressive."

A small smile crosses my face as I turn, my magic fading around me. "Good afternoon, Steve."

Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, smiles back. "Care to join me for supper?"

I nod and leave the training room with him, chatting amiably. Ever since Thor and I arrived on Midgard seven months ago, we have been part of a classified government program called the Avengers Initiative along with several other exceptional individuals. They are a good group of people, and I have become particularly good friends with the man next to me. Steve, a super soldier, had been in stasis for seventy years and was awoken shortly before we arrived, only to find the world drastically changed. The woman he loved and everyone he cared about had grown old without him. In many ways he is as lost in this world as I am, and we have grown close because of it.

Thor has been spending much of his time with Jane, and the two of them seem very happy together. I try not to let it get to me, but seeing them together sometimes makes me think of Loki and what we used to have. As a result, I have ended up spending a lot of my time with Steve and the others.

When Steve and I reach the dining hall, we find Thor and Jane already seated at the large table. We sit down with them, and are soon joined by several other members of the Initiative.

I enjoy times like this. When I am surrounded by these people, many of whom I've come to consider friends, it helps me momentarily forget my heartbreak.

After dinner the group separates. Steve and I head outside. We chat as we walk the grounds outside the compound, sitting down on a bench as the sun sets. Silence falls between us. Eventually Steve clears his throat awkwardly; I look curiously at him.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Rika? There's something I've wanted to do for a while now."

"What is it?"

Before I realize what's happening, his lips are on mine. My eyes widen in surprise. The kiss is soft and brief; he pulls away and looks at me nervously.

I blink several times, slowly, trying to process what just happened and sort out my whirling thoughts. No one has kissed me since I last saw Loki ten months ago, and I still love him. On the other hand, Loki is gone and has been for nearly a year. Plus Steve is a good man, and he cares for me. I care for him too, in a way. I break eye contact with the man next to me and look down at my hands. My gaze falls on my ring - Loki's ring - which still rests on my finger. Oh, gods.

"Rika?" Steve says my name softly. I lift my eyes to meet his.

"Oh, Steve, I am so sorry. I just - I can't do this." His face falls and I feel awful. I reach over and cover his hand with my own. "It's not that I don't care for you. You're a good friend, Steve. In fact, you've helped me more than I can say. But..." I trail off, taking a deep breath. "I'm not ready for this. I'm still - "

He cuts me off, not angrily, but somewhat sadly. "You're still in love with Loki. I understand. I'm sorry if I've crossed a line."

I smile softly. "It's alright. I hope we can still be friends?"

He nods, smiling back. "I'd like that."

On impulse, I lean over and give him a hug. When I pull back we stand up and head back inside.

...

My breath catches in my throat. There she is, her red hair bright and flaming in the setting sun. I am so captivated by her that it is a moment before I notice she is not alone; walking alongside her is a tall, muscular man. They are talking and laughing together. My hands clench into fists at my sides, jealousy bubbling up inside me as I watch them sit down on a bench.

I cannot hear what they are saying to each other, but suddenly the man leans over and kisses her. There is a rushing in my ears and my hands begin to shake. I keep watching as they speak to each other, then she leans over and hugs him. A moment later they get up and go back inside.

I stand there, filled with shock and pain, staring at the door they disappeared behind. Has she truly moved on so quickly? The thought of my Rika with another man hurts me more than I could have imagined.

I can't deal with this right now. I slip away from the compound into the coming night, fighting back tears as I go.

...

I have a strange dream that night. I am sitting in the palace garden back in Asgard, wearing Midgardian clothing. Steve appears beside me, sits down and takes my hand, slipping my engagement ring off my finger. He kisses me passionately, but when he pulls away he has turned into Loki. He sees the ring sitting on the bench between us and his eyes grow hard, a pained and angry expression twisting his handsome face. He picks up the ring and opens his mouth to say something...

And I wake up with a start. My heart is pounding hard in my chest, and I realize my cheeks are wet with tears. I brush them away and roll over, mulling over the dream. I'm certain it was brought on by guilt over what happened with Steve earlier; even though he's gone, my heart still belongs to Loki.

My thoughts and feeling still muddled, I gradually fall back asleep. This time, thankfully, I do not dream.

...

I am relieved to find Jane in her lab without Thor at her side, for once; I feel like I need to talk things over with her, and I don't have it in me to make up an excuse to get rid of my fellow Asgardian at the moment. I've been dwelling on last night's dream all day and I can't take it anymore.

Jane's back is to me as she speaks animatedly with one of her lab assistants; they're both looking intently at a computer monitor, presumably discussing what they see there. I cross the lab to where they're standing and hang back, waiting for them to finish talking. A moment later Jane notices me and dismisses her assistant, turning to face me with a slightly distracted smile.

"Hey Rika, how are you?"

I return her smile. "I'm alright, Jane. I was hoping you'd have a minute to talk?"

"Sure," she replies. "There's actually something I'd like to discuss with you, too. But you first."

"Can we go outside?"

Jane nods and we leave her lab and go out into the compound's garden. We walk in silence for a couple minutes as Jane gazes at me expectantly; I'm having trouble finding a way to phrase exactly what I'm feeling.

"Rika? What's wrong?"

I look down into the concerned face of the shorter woman beside me and suddenly I just blurt out the issue that started this.

"Steve kissed me last night."

Jane stops in her tracks and looks at me, wide-eyed with surprise. "He kissed you! When? Where?" She pauses. "How was it?"

Amusement bubbles inside me at her excited questioning. "After dinner last night we came outside for a walk. Then we sat down on a bench and he kissed me." The expectant look on her face makes me elaborate. "It was just a quick little kiss. It was nice enough, I suppose."

"'Nice enough'? Oh Rika, what's the matter?"

I sigh heavily. "It felt...odd. I couldn't - I had to reject him. I kept thinking about Loki."

Jane takes my hand and squeezes it comfortingly. "You miss him. And you're still in love with him."

"I do. And I am. I know he's gone, but I still feel like I've, I don't know, betrayed him somehow. The guilt brought on the strangest dream last night." I proceed to recount the dream to her. "Jane, I don't know what to do."

"I think you just need more time. It's different for people like you than for people like me." I raise an eyebrow and she smiles softly. "I just mean, it's because you live for so long. You and Loki were together longer than I've been alive."

I nod slowly and she continues. "It hasn't even been a year, Rika. Don't feel bad for not being over him yet. It makes sense that it'll take a long time." She pauses. "Not that that's a very encouraging thought."

"You're right. Thank you, Jane." I reach over and hug her, smiling as I pull away. "Now, you said there was something you wished to discuss?"

Jane nods, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Let's go back to the lab. I'll show you."

Curious, I follow her back inside and over to the computer I found her at earlier. She keys in a few commands before stepping back to look at me.

"We picked up some weird readings about a week ago. At first glance it looks like the readings we get when the Bifröst is used, but it's not the same. Look."

She points to two sets of data side-by-side on the screen; I lean in to look closer.

"What exactly am I looking at here?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at Jane.

"This on the right is the reading we took when you and Thor arrived here seven months ago; I've compared it to the data from when Thor was first sent here as well as from when he returned to Asgard with Sif and the Warriors Three. They're all identical." She meets my eyes and I nod for her to continue. "On the left here is what my equipment picked up last week. It's similar in nature, but not enough to be the Bifröst."

I gaze at her with raised eyebrows. "Alright. So what do you need from me?"

"Well, I've managed to rule out weather phenomena, low-flying aircraft, military or scientific testing, really anything I can think of that might have caused these fluctuations. I hoped you might have a different perspective."

"Why didn't you ask Thor?"

Jane smirks. "I did. He said, and I quote, 'you should ask Rika, she's much smarter than I am'. Then he rushed out of here to go hit something, I imagine."

I laugh, imagining Thor's reaction at being asked to help with Jane's 'science-y things', as he always calls them. "I wish I could help you, Jane, but it seems like you've covered everything. I don't know what might mimic the Bifröst readings. Or cause variances in them. Though if someone had come from Asgard through the Bifröst I'm sure we would have heard about it."

"That's what I thought, too," Jane agrees. "Well thanks anyway, Rika. If you think of anything let me know."

...

I wrap myself in the shadows of night and slip unnoticed into the compound. Once I'm inside it doesn't take me very long to find my way to the living quarters, which are dark and quiet this late. The names of the occupants are on little plaques on each door. Helpful.

Halfway down the corridor I stop, staring at the name on the door in front of me: Rika Halvorsdóttir. There is no noise coming from inside; either she is not there or she is asleep. At this late hour, I imagine the latter is the case.

Keeping myself cloaked in darkness, I slip through the door and into the dim room. I am in a small sitting room. A door is slightly ajar to my left; I silently cross to it and push it open enough to enter.

The only light in the bedroom is filtering in through the small window from the grounds, which never seem to be dark. The soft light falls across Rika's sleeping face. She is so beautiful.

Standing next to the bed, I reach down and lightly brush my fingers across her cheek. She sighs softly in her sleep, unconsciously nuzzling into my touch. My breath catches in my throat. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead before slipping back out of her quarters.

...

Gentle fingers brush my cheek. I sigh contentedly. Moments later I feel a pair of lips on my forehead, kissing me softly. Slowly rousing from sleep my thoughts linger on the fading dream as I crack my eyes open.

A second later I sit up quickly, my heart hammering in my chest; I could have sworn I saw a tall figure slip out of my bedroom. A figure that I would recognize anywhere, one that I know as well as I know myself.

I get out of bed and switch on the light. Pushing open the bedroom door, I let the light spill into the sitting room and look around; my quarters are deserted.

I sigh heavily, frustrated with myself. Of course he's not here. That would be impossible; it was clearly just my imagination overworking in the wake of a dream.

Wasn't it?

**A/N: What did you think? Pretty please drop me a review and let me know!**


	9. Reunion

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm really sorry for the long wait. It took me quite a while to get this chapter right, but I'm pretty happy with the final result. I hope you will be too. This chapter is the conclusion to the story arc of the last few chapters; after this I'll be going back to the non-chronological bouncing around. Thanks to everyone for reading/following/favouriting, and special thanks to my reviewers: HistoryGeek1993, bellahtrix, Crimsonyblack, RogueMetamorph, and Fronk10. I really appreciate your feedback, you wonderful people!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Thor/The Avengers belongs to Marvel. **

"Rika?"

I jump at the sound of my name and whirl around; I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Thor come up behind me.

"Are you alright?"

I nod as my heart rate returns to normal. "Fine, Thor. What do you need?"

He sits down beside me before answering. "You've seemed distracted these past few days. We've all noticed."

I nod again, not saying anything. Jane is the only one I've told about the kiss I shared with Steve, and he's kept quiet about it as well; Jane is also the only person who knows about my guilt-ridden dream.

And no one knows about the dream, or hallucination, or whatever it was that I experienced the other night.

Thor rests his large hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter, Rika?"

I sigh deeply, his sincere concern breaking down my walls. Without even making a conscious decision to do so, I tell him everything that's been troubling me starting with the kiss and ending with whatever happened in my room a few nights ago.

When I'm finished speaking, a thoughtful and surprised look crosses Thor's face. After he's stared off into space for several long moments, I nudge him in the side to get his attention again. He turns back to me, his expression still confused.

"Thor? What is it?"

He takes a few moments to compose his thoughts. "I thought I must have imagined it..."

Now somewhat concerned, I place my hand on his arm. "Imagined what?"

"I thought I saw Loki too..."

My heart nearly stops in my chest. I wait for Thor to continue, not daring to think it possible.

"When did it happen to you?" he asks.

I think back. "Three nights ago." Thor's eyes widen. "What?"

"That's the same night I thought I saw him," Thor replies.

My brain begins working overtime, piecing things together, and hope flares to life in my chest. I get to my feet and grab Thor's hand.

"We must go speak with Jane," I say, pulling him with me as I cross the grounds to the lab.

Jane looks up from her work, startled, as we burst in from outside and hurry over to her.

"Are you two okay?" she asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We may have..." Thor muses.

Jane raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Jane," I say, drawing her attention to me, "those readings you came to me about the other day. Could they have been caused by someone traveling between realms without use of the Bifröst?"

She furrows her brows in thought. "I didn't think you guys could do that, but...if there were a way to do it, it might explain those fluctuations. I suppose it's possible."

Suddenly my knees feel weak and I sink into the nearest chair, burying my face in my hands. I feel Thor grasp my shoulder hard, whether to steady himself or me I'm not sure. Probably both.

Jane's voice is soft and concerned when she speaks next. "Okay, what's wrong? What is this about?"

"Loki," Thor says in a choked voice.

A long silence follows his answer. Taking a deep breath, I look up; Thor looks about how I feel and Jane looks incredibly confused.

"But - what - how - " she sputters. "You said he died."

"We assumed he did," Thor replies, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "No one's ever fallen from the bridge like that before... What were we supposed to think?"

He looks down at me and, finding my eyes shining with unshed tears, pulls me into a one armed hug. A moment later I lean back to meet his eyes.

"After all this time..." I whisper. "Could it really be him?"

A heavy silence follows my words, none of us having an answer.

...

I've been keeping close to this compound, unable to make myself leave quite yet even after what I saw. Even though she's moved on, though she's no longer mine, I just can't go yet.

They still don't know I'm here; I have been observing from a safe distance, with the exception of the night I snuck into the living quarters to see Rika and my brother. They both seem happy enough, especially Thor with his lovely Jane.

I'm not certain why I feel so reluctant to reveal myself to them. Perhaps I am just afraid of what might happen. I wouldn't blame them if they were angry with me, if they hated me for everything I've done; I hurt a lot of people, Rika and Thor included. And while I don't regret killing Laufey, I do have regrets about the way I went about it.

Though I long for it, maybe I don't deserve their forgiveness. Maybe they're better off without me.

...

My head is spinning. Is it really possible that Loki is alive? And if he is, why hasn't he come to us? He must know that we thought he was dead, that we mourn him and miss him. So why not end our grief?

I excuse myself from Thor and Jane's company, needing some time alone to clear my head. Late afternoon sun shines on the grounds, so I head to my quarters before going outside; the temperature has recently begun to drop significantly late in the day. Entering my rooms I pull a dark purple turtleneck on over my t-shirt before heading outside.

I begin walking slowly down the stone path through the gardens, bright autumn leaves swirling in the breeze. The beauty of the grounds surprised me when we first arrived here; it seemed odd to me for such an efficient government facility to have put such consideration into how it looks from the outside. In the past months, however, I've often been glad for it. Parts of the garden remind me a little of the palace gardens back in Asgard.

I head towards one of those sections now, longing for familiarity. My thoughts and emotions are still a whirling maelstrom as I sink down onto a stone bench and stare off into the slowly setting sun. A moment later it all finally overwhelms me and the tears that I managed to keep back earlier finally fall.

...

Hidden in the late afternoon shadows, I find Rika sitting on a bench alone. It takes me a moment to realize that she's crying; she's not making a sound, but tears are glistening on her cheeks. I wonder what upset her.

After a few minutes I hear footsteps approach, and seconds later a man appears in the clearing. My insides clench; it's him, the same man I saw kissing Rika several days ago. He spots her, notices her tears, and goes to her. He kneels in front of her and covers her hands with his, causing her to look at him.

He says her name softly and she lets out a choked sob, flinging her arms around his neck. Evidently he's not the reason she's upset.

I watch him comfort her, putting his arms around her and stroking her hair soothingly, and my stomach twists with jealousy. Still, I stay where I am, somehow unwilling to show myself. Some masochistic part of me wants to see how this plays out.

And so I stand and watch as he soothes her, as she calms down. Finally she pulls away and wipes at her eyes.

"Rika, are you alright? Thor said you were upset but he didn't say why."

She shakes her head, eyes downcast. "No, Steve. I'm not."

The man hesitates. "Is this about...?"

"No," Rika says, shaking her head again.

He looks relieved, though I have no idea why. "It's getting cold. Do you want to come inside and talk about it?"

Rika hesitates for a moment, then nods. "Alright. Just give me a minute?"

He gets to his feet. "Sure. I'll meet you in the lounge."

He kisses the top of her head before turning and walking away. My blood boils. I follow him.

...

I sit in the gathering darkness for a few minutes after Steve leaves. My tears have dried and I take a deep breath, rubbing my eyes. I don't really feel any better; hopefully talking this over with a friend will help. I just hope that talking to Steve won't be too awkward, given our recent history.

Getting up, I stretch my stiff limbs before heading down the path. Night is falling quickly now; I shiver in the cold and walk a little faster. Seconds later I stop in my tracks. Two figures seem to be arguing in the shadows beside the building. I hear Steve's voice and start to move closer before stopping again, my heart hammering painfully. The second voice is low and angry, but it's a voice I know better than any other.

"Loki?" I ask, my voice cracking.

Two heads turn to look in my direction; Steve looks shocked and confused, but I can't decipher Loki's expression. It's then that I realize that Loki has Steve pinned to the wall. Despite his larger, more muscular build, Steve is no match for Loki when he's using magic.  
>For a moment I can't speak from shock. When I find my voice again there are only three words my foggy brain can come up with.<p>

"Let him go."

Loki hesitates for several long seconds, magic swirling in the air; just when I think I'm going to have to physically step in, his magic flickers out and he steps back. He takes in my worried expression then looks at Steve, who seems pretty shaken. Now that there's no immediate danger to anyone I don't know what to do. The three of us stand in silence, unmoving, for what seems like an eternity.

Finally Loki takes a couple steps toward me and though his expression is still carefully blank, I can see the turmoil in his eyes. It's almost the same look I imagined in my dream: pain and betrayal, but mixed with shame.

"Rika," he whispers. "I don't..."

"Steve," I say shakily, my eyes not leaving Loki's face, "go inside."

From the corner of my eye I see his concerned expression. "But - "

"Please."

Steve seems reluctant to leave me here, which I suppose is understandable considering that Loki just attacked him. But even after everything, one thing I can be certain of is that Loki would never harm me. After a moment of hesitation Steve nods and goes inside.

Awkwardness hangs heavy in the air between us like it never has before. I can't think of anything to say to him. After months of wishing for this moment and imagining what I'd say to him, I can't say anything at all. I can't even move.

Loki finally breaks the silence, his expression twisting with pain. "I didn't mean to hurt him. But seeing you with him... I am not sure what came over me." He pauses briefly, and when he speaks again his voice is angry and hurt. "How could you move on so quickly? Did I really mean so little to you? All the time we spent together, everything we went through - did it mean nothing?"

At his accusing words I grow angry myself. As he opens his mouth to speak again I cut him off, my voice shaking with barely suppressed fury.

"Are you insane? You actually think I've moved on? I've spent nearly a year thinking you were dead! Do you have any idea how hard it's been? I've tried to let you go, I've tried to move on with my life, but it still feels as if I'm walking around with a hole in my chest! Nothing helps! I have dealt with that agony _every single day_ since I lost you!"

Loki looks stunned at my outburst; my voice rose throughout, until by the end I was nearly screaming at him. I've never yelled at him like that before in my life. But it's as if all the feelings I've been bottling up for months are suddenly breaking loose, and I can't seem to rein them back in.

I step closer to Loki, breathing heavily. "How could you possibly think you meant nothing to me? Does this look like I've moved on?" I hold up my left hand in front of his face so he can see the ring on my finger. "I never took it off. Not once."

He seems to deflate a little, some of the anger rushing out of him. "But... You kissed him. I saw it."

I huff impatiently. "Actually, he kissed me. And did you bother to listen to what I said to him after?"

"I couldn't hear you, but it didn't look like you were bothered by it," he snaps.

A frustrated growl escapes my throat. "I rejected him. I told him I consider him a valued friend, but I don't feel anything more than that for him because_ I'm not over you!_"

I half-shout the last few words at him before shutting my mouth to wait for him to say something. We stand there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other.

Then he grabs me around the waist, tangles his hand in my hair and kisses me hard.

...

Rika does not move for a moment when I kiss her, but then her mouth is responding to mine and her arms slip around my neck. She buries both her hands in my hair as she opens her mouth to me, deepening the kiss. Her touch sends shivers through me and for a moment all rational thoughts fly from my head and I want nothing more than to take her fully right here, show her just how much I missed her.

All too soon, however, our lips part and my brain kicks back in. I gaze down at Rika; her cheeks are flushed and she's breathing heavily. I brush my lips over her forehead and her arms tighten around me. When I pull back and look into her face again, tears are rolling down her cheeks. She buries her face in my chest for a moment and when she pulls back she's still crying, but she smiles radiantly up at me.

"I missed you so much," she says shakily.

I feel tears burn in my own eyes and I pull her close again, resting my chin on top of her head. My voice cracks with emotion when I speak. "I missed you too, my love."

We stand there for several long moments, just holding each other tight. Then Rika leans back slightly and kisses me softly before pulling away and taking my hand.

"We need to find your brother," she says. "Thor will never forgive me if I don't bring you to him right away."

I hesitate. Rika frowns in confusion. "What is it?"

"He would want to see me? After everything I did?"

"Yes, Loki," she replies firmly. "He mourns you. He misses you. He loves you. I promise." She tugs on my hand. "Now come, see for yourself."

Nervously, I follow her inside. For a few long minutes we walk through brightly lit corridors; every once in a while Rika stops to peer through a door, moving on when she determines Thor is not behind it. Finally she pokes her head into a room, turns back to me and nods. I swallow hard as she steps forward and I follow her into a dining hall; Thor is sitting at a table with his back to us.

"Thor," Rika calls to him.

He turns and sees me standing behind her; a rapid flow of emotions flicker across his face, some of which I am unable to decipher. I feel like I should greet him, or apologize, or something; but before I can come up with anything adequate, Thor crosses the room and envelops me in his strong arms.

Shocked, it takes me a moment to return his embrace. When I do, Thor tightens his grip and squeezes me in one of his characteristic crushing hugs. I can see Rika grinning over his shoulder, tears sparkling in her eyes again as she watches us.

After a few moments Thor releases me and takes a step back, resting his hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes are bright with tears.

"I have never been happier to see you, brother," he says in a choked voice.

I lower my gaze. "You still call me brother? After everything? Odin must have told you of my true parentage."

"He did," Thor replies. "It doesn't change the fact that you are my brother."

At his sincere tone I raise my eyes to meet his again. Seeing how happy he is to see me, even after everything I did to him, threatens to break me down completely. I begin to shake and tears form in my eyes.

Rika crosses to the one other occupant of the room who I have been only vaguely aware of up until now. I realize that Jane is sitting at the table watching with an astonished expression and my heart hammers at the thought of having an emotional breakdown in front of a stranger.

"Jane," Rika says softly. "Would you give us some time, please?"

The brunette nods and rises. "Of course." She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the three of us are alone I allow my tears to spill down my cheeks. Thor and Rika both put their arms around me and we stand there for a long time, letting it all sink in.

...

It still almost doesn't seem real. Even as I stand here, in the middle of the dining hall, with my arms wrapped around Loki and Thor, I almost can't believe this is really happening. He's here; he's alive.

After a long time we pull apart, all of us wiping tears from our faces. I take their hands in my own and lead them over to sit down; I let go of Thor's hand once we're seated, but keep my fingers wrapped tightly around Loki's.

Now that we've all had a bit of time to greet each other properly, I have to ask the question that's been burning in my mind. I squeeze Loki's hand and he looks at me.

"Loki? What happened?" I ask softly.

He clears his throat and launches into the tale of what happened after he fell from the bridge. He tells us how he flickered through all the realms known to us, and some unknown; no matter what he tried, he could not stop anywhere. I can't contain my gasp when he says that he tumbled through the void between realms; since childhood we have been told cautionary tales of those foolish individuals who tried to walk between the worlds and never returned. I grasp his hand tighter.

Loki's face darkens as he speaks of the time he spent in the void, and he does not tell us what he encountered there; I cannot even imagine the kinds of horrors that lurk outside the civilized worlds.

"I do not know how long I spent there," Loki says, his voice haunted. "Time seemed endless. I sometimes wished for death, just so it would end. I thought I would be trapped there forever.

"And then suddenly it just stopped. I don't know why, or how. I landed here on Midgard, terrified and in agony, but alive. I hid while I recovered, and once I was healed I set out to find you."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Thor asks in a hushed voice.

A small smile crosses Loki's face for the first time since he began his tale. "I know you both well enough to have made an educated guess. I was not certain how long I'd been gone, but I knew you would think me dead. I knew you had a desire to return to Earth and that you would likely take Rika with you, to help her heal." Loki pauses, reaching out with his free hand to grasp Thor's arm. "Thank you for taking care of her, brother."

Thor nods. "You are welcome. Though she took care of me as well." His voice cracks slightly as he continues. "Life was difficult for us both after we lost you."

Loki lowers his eyes and clears his throat. "Even after all the horrible things I did to you?" He raises his head and his green eyes are glistening with tears. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for everything."

I choke back a sob and squeeze his hand hard. He clutches onto my hand like a lifeline. I know his apology is not for me; we both know I don't need one. In the events that led to where we are now, I was only, for lack of a better term, collateral damage. Thor is the one Loki hurt directly.

Loki has lowered his gaze again; it almost seems as if he is bracing himself for Thor's rejection. Shock crosses his face when Thor leans over and puts his arms around his younger brother.

"You ask for my forgiveness," Thor says. "You have it, Loki."

With wide eyes, Loki stares at Thor. "You forgive me? Truly?"

"Yes, brother, I do. I love you, and I understand why you did those things."

Loki looks confused. I clear my throat and he shifts his gaze to me.

"I told him everything," I say softly. "After you...fell, Thor couldn't understand why you'd done what you did. But I could. So I told him about all the times you'd come to me upset about living in his shadow, about Odin's favouritism. I told him how you'd always been jealous of him and that everything you did was to prove yourself his equal in Odin's eyes." I look away, unable to meet Loki's eyes after admitting I'd violated his trust. "I'm so sorry. I know you never wanted him to know, but he needed to understand."

"Please do not be angry with her, brother," Thor says. "She helped me see what I had always been blind to. And I think I owe you an apology for my years of ignorance."

"You couldn't have known, Thor. The fault lies with Odin, and I should not have taken it out on you."

There is a long pause in the conversation. I keep staring at my lap, certain that Loki is angry and hurt because I betrayed his confidence. So it surprises me when he kneels in front of me a moment later, placing gentle hands on my knees; I slowly raise my eyes to meet his, finding his face completely devoid of anger. In fact, his gaze is soft and lit with understanding.

"Rika," he says quietly, "all you did was help give my grieving brother some perspective. Some comfort. How could I possibly hold that against you?"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "But - I told him things I promised you I'd never tell another soul. How can you forgive that so easily?"

Loki smiles softly, reaching up to stroke my cheek. "There is nothing to forgive," he whispers as he leans forward and brushes his lips over mine.

Rocking back on his heels, Loki seems to have regained some of his old demeanor; his eyes sparkle with light once more. I open my mouth to mention this, but before I get the words out the door to the dining hall bursts open and Phil Coulson strides in, followed by Nick Fury.

Oh _shit_.

Director Fury looks incredibly displeased.

Thor and I nearly leap to our feet while Loki rises slower, not knowing who these men are. He shoots me a questioning glance and I shake my head briefly before turning my attention back to Coulson and Fury.

Suddenly Jane rushes in behind them, hurrying around to stand next to Thor. She looks at us with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she says breathlessly. "I tried to explain what was going on, that you'd need some time to yourselves, but they wouldn't listen."

Thor takes her hand. "That's alright, Jane. I think we said all of what we urgently needed to say."

"So," says Fury tersely, stepping forward. "You just let a stranger waltz right into the middle of a classified government project?"

"Loki is my brother," Thor replies, his voice laced with irritation. "He is hardly a stranger."

"He's a stranger to us," Fury retorts. "And from what I've heard, he's pretty unstable."

Anger lances through me and I clench my hands into fists at my sides, willing myself not to punch him in his good eye.

"Didn't he try to kill you?" Fury asks Thor. Without waiting for a response, he continues speaking. "He's a criminal, dangerous. Possibly insane. He can't be trusted."

"And how would you know?" My voice is surprisingly calm, not shaking at all even though my fists are trembling. The cold rage is clear in my words though, and everyone in the room turns to look at me, some with shocked expressions. No matter; let them be shocked.

Fury opens his mouth to respond but I cut across him. I've heard enough.

"How dare you speak about him that way? You know nothing, mortal." I take a step toward Fury, staring him down. "Back off."

His eye flashes dangerously. "You presume to give me orders? You're out of line."

"I don't care," I say coldly.

"What if I were to arrest him? Lock him up?"

"I'd like to see you try," I reply, the threat obvious in my voice.

Fury glares at me. "You would fight against us?"

"I would."

"When you arrived here you swore loyalty to this organization," he says darkly.

"I did. But my loyalty to Loki runs far deeper than my loyalty to you."

I feel Loki grasp my hand and give it a squeeze. I'm grateful for his silent support; as confident as I sound, I'm shaking inside. Most of the people here have become my friends, and the last thing I want to do is fight them.

Thor steps up beside me wordlessly, but his intent is clear; the two of us have placed ourselves between Loki and Fury.

There is a long pause. Then movement behind Fury catches my attention; Agent Coulson moves forward. I had nearly forgotten he was here.

I meet Coulson's eyes and begin to feel a little better. He doesn't look angry and I don't think he's going to just take Fury's side.

A second later he speaks up, proving me right. "Director, I'm not sure it's our place to lock him up. And he doesn't seem unstable to me. Thor and Rika are obviously willing to vouch for him, and I trust them."

Fury's gaze snapped onto Coulson when he began speaking, and remains locked on him for several seconds after he finishes. Then his anger seems to deflate a little. When the director speaks again, his voice is calmer than before.

"What do you suggest, Coulson?"

Instead of addressing Fury's question right away, Coulson turns his attention to Thor and myself.

"You'll probably have to go back to Asgard soon? All three of you?" We nod. An apologetic look crosses his face with his next words. "Well, until then can the two of you just...keep an eye on him? Make sure he stays under control?"

I think I'd be angry at the implication if the man didn't look so damn apologetic and awkward. As it is, Thor and I exchange a glance before nodding at Coulson. He is visibly relieved that we took it so well, and he turns back to Fury.

"Is that acceptable, Director?"

Fury considers for a long moment. Finally he nods sharply and turns to leave the room, stopping in the doorway and looking at us over his shoulder.

"Anything he does is on your heads."

And with that he sweeps out of the dining hall, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.

Coulson clears his throat. "I'm sorry about that. Listen, there's still some things to deal with here, but I think it can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. I'll just arrange a room for Loki, and - "

I hold up my hand to stop him, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "That won't be necessary."

"Ah - right," Coulson replies awkwardly. "Well then, I'll see you all in the morning."

After Coulson leaves Thor and I properly introduce Loki and Jane, and the four of us sit and talk for a long while before heading to our rooms for the night.

...

Rika and I walk hand in hand down the corridor to her quarters; we have hardly let go of each other's hands all night. After having been separated from her for so long I cannot get enough of her, and I am looking forward to being alone with her at last.

We bid goodnight to Thor and Jane as they enter Thor's room. Rika opens the door to her own room right across the hall and we go inside.

I shut the door behind me, and barely a second later Rika is in my arms. She hugs me tight, her face buried in my chest; I hold her close, delighting in the feel of her after such a long time not knowing if I'd ever see her again. After a long moment I place a finger on her chin and tilt her face up, kissing her. She responds immediately, opening her mouth to me as her hands begin to roam over my body.

Feeling a fire ignite inside me, I wrap both my arms around her and lift her off her feet; she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her into the bedroom.

...

Lying tangled in the bed sheets with my head resting on Loki's bare chest, I sigh contentedly. He tightens his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"By the gods, I love you," he whispers into my hair.

I smile widely. "I love you too."

We lay there in silence just enjoying being together again, and slowly fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And I have a question for you guys. I have kind of a smutty little chapter mostly written, and I wanted your opinions: should I put it here and raise the rating of the story to M, or would you prefer I post it as a separate one-shot? I can't decide; please help!**


	10. Masquerade

**Author's Note: You might have noticed that the rating of this story has gone up to M; since I got more votes to keep everything together that's what I'm doing. This is the smut chapter I mentioned last time. It's the first time I've ever tried to write a sex scene, so any feedback on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Also, there's really no major plot points in this chapter, so if smut isn't your thing you can safely skip it without missing any important information. It's really just Loki sexy times ;) Thanks to everyone who's been reading, alerting and favouriting. And big thank yous and virtual hugs to my reviewers Fronk 10, bellahtrix, HistoryGeek1993, and Frostfire613.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns Thor and all related characters/locations. **

I slip my black and silver mask over my eyes and survey myself in the mirror, hoping that I gave Rika an accurate enough description of the clothing I am wearing for the masquerade ball tonight. My mother thought it would be fun for everyone to disguise themselves for the party and have an evening of anonymity, which would be fine if there were not just one specific person I wish to spend the evening with. So in preparation for tonight's festivities, Rika and I secretly exchanged information on what we planned to wear so that we may be able to find each other later.

As I leave my chambers and make my way to the ballroom I try to remember every detail Rika gave me about her outfit. I hope that I will be able to find her fairly quickly. That hope fades somewhat, however, as I enter the ballroom and see several dozen masked people already milling about, none of whom I am able to recognize.

I sigh and take a glass of wine from a passing servant, keeping to the edge of the crowd. Several minutes pass, during which the ballroom steadily fills up. Then I see a woman enter; she is wearing a midnight blue gown, studded with bits of silver like stars in the night sky, and her mask is a matching blue with black and white feathers on one side. That fits Rika's description perfectly. I drain my wine glass, set it on a nearby table, and head straight for her.

...

As I enter the ballroom my eyes widen at how effectively everyone has slipped into anonymity. I have just begun to wonder how I will ever find Loki in this crowd when I see someone approaching from my right. I turn to see a tall, slim man wearing a simple black and silver mask along with black trousers and a dark grey formal tunic, a pale yellow lily pinned to his leather vest: Loki. I grin.

"Good evening, my lady," he says, kissing the back of my hand. Up close I can see his green eyes sparkling mischievously behind the mask. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to, good sir," I reply playfully, and Loki leads me onto the dance floor.

"Your description was perfect," he whispers as he turns me across the floor. "Though I do think it was extremely lucky I found you so quickly."

I smirk amusedly. "You were watching the door hoping to spot me weren't you?"

Loki grins. "Guilty."

I laugh and he twirls me. "Well, I'm glad you were."

The song ends and all the couples bow and curtsey to each other. Loki pulls me to him again as the band begins to play another piece. I sigh happily and lean into him, inhaling his scent. I slide my hand along his shoulder to the back of his neck and run my fingers through his hair, and in response I feel Loki's fingers begin to trace patterns on my lower back. My stomach clenches and I make a decision. Standing up on my toes I lean in and whisper in Loki's ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask seductively.

His eyes widen behind the mask. He glances around. "Now?"

I smile and nod. "No one will be able to tell we're gone. No one knows we're us."

Just then the music stops once more and Loki takes the opportunity to lead me off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. Once we get into the hallway I pull him around the nearest corner and into a small side hallway, which is thankfully deserted, and push him against the wall crushing my lips to his. He returns the kiss eagerly; after a moment, however, he pulls away slightly and gazes down at me.

"We're still a little exposed here, don't you think?" he says huskily.

I nod and he takes my hand in his, leading me further down the hallway, around another corner, and into a small alcove. Once there he wastes no time in pressing me against the wall and kissing me hungrily. Loki breaks the kiss to trail his lips down my neck, teasing and sucking. He continues down over my collarbone to the low neckline of my gown where he kisses the top of my breasts. I tangle my hands in his hair and dip my head to nibble his earlobe; he lets out a low moan and presses me harder into the wall. I can feel his arousal hard against my thigh and I want to feel his bare skin on mine. I capture his lips with mine and hurriedly unbutton his vest, moaning softly in frustration as my hands slip inside it only to find the belted tunic still blocking me; I fumble with the belt before finally getting it undone, tossing it to the floor. Finally I am able to slide my hands beneath his loosened tunic and over his muscular chest. In response Loki slides his hand up my side to cup my breast, gently squeezing and stroking. I moan into his mouth and he kisses me harder.

"Oh gods, Rika," he breathes. "I need you now."

"Yes," I gasp, my hands already working on getting into his pants. I get them undone and gently stroke his shaft; Loki shudders and growls deep in his throat. He hikes my skirt up around my hips and lifts me off my feet. I wrap my legs around him and he thrusts into me, letting out a guttural moan while I bury my face in his neck to muffle my cry of pleasure. Holding me up with one hand, Loki teases my breasts with the other as he slides in and out of me. I nibble and suck his neck as my hands run all over his torso.

The pace of his thrusts becomes quicker, our breathing more erratic. I feel the pressure building deep inside me and I throw my head back as I reach my peak, waves of pleasure rolling over me. Loki thrusts once more and shudders with his release, dropping his head onto my shoulder with a deep, contented sigh.

I run my hand through his hair as our breathing slowly returns to normal; after a moment I unwrap my legs from around Loki's waist and he places me back on my feet. He stoops down to retrieve our discarded masks and as I straighten my dress a giggle escapes my lips.

Loki glances at me with a questioning eyebrow raised as he hands me my mask and begins fixing his own clothes.

"Sorry," I say, still smiling. "I just don't think I've ever done anything quite so...naughty before."

Loki chuckles and dips his head to kiss my lips softly. "I do believe I may be a bad influence on you, my lady," he says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I grin in response. "I think you may be right."

After sliding his mask back over his eyes Loki takes mine and circles around behind me to tie it in place for me. "Although, I seem to remember this being your idea," he whispers in my ear.

I laugh. "Alright, maybe we're bad influences on each other." Mask securely in place, I turn and slip my hand into his. "Escort me back to the ball, kind sir?"

Loki grins. "Certainly, dear lady."

We slip back into the ballroom hand in hand to continue the festivities, both with very satisfied smiles on our faces.

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought. I'm super nervous about this chapter.**


	11. With A Little Help From My Friend

**Author's Note: Hello you lovely people! I just want to take a moment to say that I'm ecstatic about the comments I got on the previous chapter. It was something I was suuuuuper nervous about and you guys, in your infinite wonderfulness, gave me such kind words and encouragement. I seriously love all of you. Also just a side note on last chapter: it was pointed out to me that it wasn't clear that the scene depicted wasn't actually Loki and Rika's first time having sex. So to clear up any potential lingering confusion, that was not their first time together. And I now intend to write a chapter about their first time sometime in the future. **

**So, with that part of my rambling out of the way, a couple notes on THIS chapter. This one takes place waaaaaay before any of the others I've posted so far. I picture Loki and Rika to be pretty young (by Asgardian standards), like maybe 150-200ish years old. Which is what I think of as the equivalent of an early 20-something in the human world. I guess. Immortals are difficult sometimes. Also, for a pretty big change, Loki and Rika aren't actually in love with each other yet here. I kind of wanted to show a bit of their friendship before they became big balls of confusion and secret lovey feelings ;)**

**And as always I'd like to thank my fantastic reviewers: Writers Block 420, DoctorLokiLove, Frostfire613, HistoryGeek1993, and Kat7CA. You're the best. Also thanks to everyone who's read, followed and favourited. And now after the longest author's note in history, please enjoy chapter 11 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Thor _or any related characters, places, etc. Just my OC and the plot. Nor do I own the Beatles song I used for the chapter title.**

There is a loud knock on the door of my parents' mansion. I glance around quickly before going to answer it; I've been left home alone while my mother and father are away on a diplomatic mission and I don't want anything out of place for anyone to tell them about when they return. Satisfied that things are acceptable, I hurry to the front door and open it.

One of the palace guards is standing on the front steps. He looks at me seriously.

"I've been sent to escort you to the palace, Lady Rika."

"Alright," I say slowly. "May I ask why?"

The guard shakes his head. "I wasn't told. All I know is that you must come with me at once."

Well, this is odd. I tell him to wait for a moment while I put on some shoes, and he glances at my bare feet with some distaste. I roll my eyes as I turn my back on him; it's none of his business if I walk around my own home barefooted. I wasn't expecting a formal visit from anyone. If I had been I would have been properly attired.

I pull on a pair of soft leather boots over my leggings and head back, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. The guard nods and begins walking briskly toward the palace, leaving me to trail nervously behind him.

For the life of me I can't imagine why I've been summoned to the palace like this. If Loki or Thor wanted to see me they would have just come by themselves, and I have no business there today. Confused thoughts swirl through my head as the guard leads me up the palace steps and through the ornate doors.

I assume from our path through the halls that the guard is leading me to the throne room, but instead he takes me to a smaller chamber just off the throne room which is usually used for important private meetings. The guard gives a short bow as he opens the door, then steps back and allows me to enter.

As the door closes behind me I place my hand over my chest and drop to one knee in front of the king and queen, who are seated at a long table.

"Rise, Lady Rika, and come take a seat," says Odin.

I do as he tells me, and that's when I notice that the monarchs' expressions are grim; unless I'm much mistaken, Queen Frigga looks as though she's been crying. Hard, cold dread fills my stomach.

"I'm afraid we have terrible news," Frigga says gently, placing her hand over my own. "There is no easy way to say this, dear."

"What is it? What's happened?" I ask, terrified of the answer.

Odin responds, his blue eye sad and sympathetic. "We have received word from the envoy sent to Muspelheim. They were attacked. Several people were killed...including your mother and father. I am so sorry."

...

I look up at the sound of footsteps entering the throne room to see my mother striding towards me, her face showing great sadness and concern. I leap to my feet and meet her halfway across the room.

"Where is she?" I ask worriedly. "How did she take it?"

Frigga shakes her head sadly. "Not well, Loki. She ran off after we told her. Perhaps you should go find her. She will need a friend."

I nod. "Yes, mother. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No. But you know her better than anyone." She pauses. "I am worried about her."

"So am I," I say softly. "I will find her, mother."

I turn and hurry out of the throne room. My mother suggested I wait nearby while my parents told Rika what had happened, so that I could be there for her after she got the news. Neither of us expected her to run off without a word.

It is fortunate that I do know her so well; I only have to check a few places before I find her in the section of the library that houses spell books. Of course; this has always sort of been our place, where Rika and I come to get away from the others.

My heart breaks at the sight of her. Rika is sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up in front of her; her forehead is resting on her knees and she is trembling.

I kneel in front of her and she looks up at me, tears pouring from her emerald eyes. Without a word she launches herself into my arms and clings to me, sobbing into my chest; I hug her and gently stroke her hair while she cries.

After a long while her sobs quiet and I gently lift her head so I can see her face. Her cheeks are flushed and streaked with tears which still leak from her eyes, and I've never seen anyone look so sad. I reach up and brush the wetness from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Rika," I whisper.

Her lip trembles and she takes a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "They're really gone, aren't they? They're not coming back."

I don't know what to say to that, but she doesn't wait for a response.

"Oh gods, what am I going to do? Where will I go? The house... It will have to go to whomever takes Father's position... I have nowhere to go."

Her words catch me off guard. I gaze at her with raised brows and shake my head. "You're not serious?"

"What?"

I cup a hand around her cheek. "Of course you have a place to go. You don't really think we'd turn you out onto the streets, do you?"

She frowns. "Loki, what are you talking about?"

"You'll live here," I reply. "Mother and Father are arranging chambers for you now. In the warriors' wing."

Rika's eyes widen. "But - I'm not a royal warrior."

A small smile creeps onto my face. "Not yet, but everyone knows you will be. You're being trained for it. It's only a matter of time before Odin makes it official."

A fresh wave of tears falls from Rika's eyes. "I can't thank you all enough for this."

"You don't have to," I say, pulling her into another tight hug.

...

Several days later I stand in my new chambers in the palace as a maid laces me into my dress for the funeral. Gods, it's still so hard to believe this is happening. The maid finishes with the dress and braids my long hair with quick, nimble fingers before curtseying and taking her leave.

I sigh heavily and stare at myself in the mirror. The black gown makes my skin look remarkably pale, or perhaps that's just because I haven't been sleeping well; my eyes appear dull and there are dark circles under them that makeup just can't cover. All in all, I look a right mess.

A knock sounds on the outer door. "Enter," I call, my voice slightly hoarse.

The door opens, revealing Loki; he's wearing the dark ceremonial armour reserved for times of mourning. He walks over and envelops me in a hug. I bury my face in his chest and wind my arms around him. We stay like that for a long moment, until Loki loosens his hold on me and takes my hand.

"We need to go," he says sadly.

I nod, unable to form words. I allow him to lead me from my chambers and out of the palace; I barely pay attention to where we're going, just concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other and trusting that Loki will get me there.

We arrive on a cliff overlooking the sea and I have no idea how much time has passed since we left the palace. It looks as if we are some of the last to arrive. Loki leads me through the crowd of mourners to just in front of the pyre, where the family of the deceased traditionally gathers. In this case, I am the only family.

Panic seizes me as Loki makes to let go of my hand and leave to take his place with the rest of the royal family. I grip his fingers tight and he stops and looks down at me.

"Rika?"

"Don't leave me. Please," I whisper desperately. "I can't do this alone."

He hesitates for a moment, glancing at his mother, who has been watching us. I see Frigga nod her head. Loki puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Of course, Rika. I'm not going anywhere."

A few minutes later Odin steps forward and the crowd falls silent except for the sounds of quiet weeping. His voice is strong but sad as he begins to speak.

"Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do I see my mother, and my sisters, and my brothers. Lo, there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call to me. They bid me take my place among them in the hallowed halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever."

He pauses as the pyre on which my parents lie is lit; the flames quickly engulf their bodies, smoke rising high into the air. Odin resumes speaking, but I don't hear much of it as I stare at the fire with my head nestled against Loki's shoulder. Tears run down my face and I'm so grateful for the support of my friend.

The ceremony ends and the assembled mourners begin to disperse. Loki stays with me, holding me and stroking my arm comfortingly, until the fire finally dies out and we're the only ones left. He pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the top of my head.

I think as long as I've got Loki, I can get through this.

**A/N: The prayer Odin recites is an Old Norse funeral prayer I found online. I hope you liked :)**


	12. Brand New Funny Feelings

**Author's Note: Hello again friends! Not much to say about this chapter, it's pretty straightforward. It takes place a few years after Rika moves into the palace. I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it while I'm trying to find inspiration for the "first time" chapter I promised you. It's still upcoming, I swear, I just really want to do it justice so it might take a while. Bear with me. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, favourited and followed. And big virtual bear hugs to my awesome reviewers DoctorLokiLove, Moonlight Calls, HistoryGeek1993 and thisnameisnowtaken. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Marvel's, not mine. Sadly. **

I step into the spacious training room where those of us who are gifted in the magical arts come to learn and practice spells. It is, as I hoped, deserted this late in the afternoon. I close the heavy wooden door softly behind me and make my way across the polished marble floor; the room is very warm due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the many windows, so I open a few of them to let in a light breeze which ruffles my long hair and flutters my tunic around my knees.

After gazing out at the palace gardens for a few moments, I turn away from the windows and cross to the far side of the room where a small pool of water is situated by the wall. I stare at the clear water for a long moment before raising my hand to hover over the still surface. Another long moment passes during which I concentrate hard on the water, trying to bend it to my will. Nothing happens.

Sighing deeply, I close my eyes and picture a thin column of water rising from the shallow pool towards my outstretched hand. I focus on that image, blocking out everything else, and when I finally open my eyes I see that it's working.

Sort of.

I've managed to create a kind of awkward bump in the water below my hand, about three feet high. It's not much, but it's just about the best I've ever managed with water manipulation, and I feel a small burst of triumph. Maybe I can get the hang of this after all.

Water spells have never come easy to me. Fire, on the other hand, I can make do just about anything with very little effort; but the two forces are very different and water gives me a lot of trouble.

Summoning every bit of concentration I can, I try to pull the water higher, and I force it up a few more inches before the door bangs shut behind me, disrupting the calm atmosphere and scaring me.

I lose my tenuous hold on the water and it splashes back to the carved stone basin, forcing me to leap back to avoid getting soaked. Whipping around, I find Loki standing by the door smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rika," he says, crossing the room to stand next to me. "I did not mean to startle you."

I shake my head as my heart rate returns to normal. "It's alright, Loki. I was just trying something."

He nods. "Yes, I noticed. You were doing quite well."

I shoot him a disbelieving stare. "Liar," I say with a slight smirk.

"It's what I do best," he replies with a laugh and I elbow him lightly in the side, causing him to laugh harder. After a moment I can't help but join in.

Our laughter gradually subsides and with a smile Loki gestures to the pool. "Would you like some help?"

"Well, I was planning to practice on my own to avoid embarrassing myself, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?" I say, a joking lilt clear in my voice.

Loki chuckles again. "It certainly is," he says. I smack him lightly on the arm and he pretends to be offended for a moment before his face breaks into a smile once more.

"I am only joking, of course. Deepest apologies, my lady," he teases with an exaggerated bow. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, alright. You are forgiven," I reply. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Loki nods and nudges me back to the edge of the basin. "Hold out your hand as you were before," he instructs. I do as he says, stretching my hand out over the water, palm down. "Now try to draw the water up to your hand."

"Thanks, I don't know what I was doing before," I say sarcastically; Loki shakes his head.

"Are you going to keep being a smartass?" he asks, arching one eyebrow.

I shrug. "Probably."

Loki lets out a rather un-princely snort of laughter and I grin widely. "Alright, just let me show you." He moves to stand behind me and reaches out to grasp my wrist with gentle fingers. As his fingertips brush my skin I feel a funny little jolt in the pit of my stomach; that's odd. I ignore it and focus on what Loki is doing.

He moves my hand in smooth, flowing motions, and I feel his cool magic flare to life alongside the warmth of my own. Funny how we can perform so many of the same spells, and yet our magics feel so different; I suppose it has some relation to why I can manipulate fire so easily, while Loki barely has to think to make water or ice do as he commands.

I let Loki's magic wash over me and guide mine; within seconds a thin, stable column of water rises up from the pool's surface towards our linked hands. Loki raises our hands and then makes a little tugging motion, and the column snaps itself free to become a completely separate ball of water, floating in the air in front of us.

Sweeping our hands back and forth we move the bubble of water through the air. Loki gradually lessens his influence, giving me more control bit by bit, until finally the glittering sphere is being held in the air by my magic alone, though Loki still holds my wrist and gently guides my movements. Emboldened by my success, I raise the water higher and continue to move it back and forth over our heads.

Loki shifts slightly behind me, his free hand coming to rest on my shoulder, and all of a sudden I am acutely aware of his chest pressed against my back. My cheeks heat up with a blush. What is wrong with me?

"You are doing very well, Rika," Loki whispers. His warm breath tickles my neck as he speaks and suddenly all I can focus on is him, his closeness. My concentration slips, my magic falters, and -

The water bursts free of its magical confines and cascades down on top of Loki and I, drenching us.

With surprised yelps, Loki and I jump apart. My cheeks are still burning with embarrassment as I turn to face Loki, who looks just as shocked at our sudden soaking as I feel.

"Oh gods, Loki I am so sorry! I don't know what happened..." My voice trails off; in fact I do know what happened, but I don't quite know how to explain it, so I choose not to try.

Shaking out his wet hair, spraying little droplets of water everywhere, Loki shrugs. "It's alright, Rika. Lapses in concentration happen."

I nod slowly as the heat slowly recedes from my face. "Of course. I'm really not very good with water."

"Actually, you were doing very well up until... Well, up until you weren't," Loki says, his eyes sparkling amusedly.

I sigh heavily, dropping my face into my hand.

"Hey now," Loki says, and I hear his footsteps as he returns to my side. A second later his arm is around my shoulders and my nerves jump again at his touch. Good almighty gods.

"I was only teasing," he continues. "You're making good progress. We can keep practicing if you like."

I remove my hand from my face and look up at him. "I know you were just teasing, Loki. And I think right now I would prefer to go change into some dry clothing."

Chuckling, Loki gives me a brief squeeze before dropping his arm from around my shoulders. "I was hoping you might say that." We head towards the door side-by-side, Loki pushing it open when we get there and holding it for me as I step into the corridor. He shuts it carefully behind us and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"So you are capable of closing a door without deafening everyone in the vicinity."

Loki grins. "On occasion. I shall see you at dinner?"

I nod, smiling back at him. "Yes, I will be there."

"Until then, my lady," he replies with a wink before turning on his heel and heading down the corridor towards the royal wing, leaving wet footprints behind him.

I gaze after him for a moment before giving my head a little shake and taking a different hallway that will lead me to the warriors' wing. My footsteps squelch quietly as I walk and I am looking forward to getting out of these wet boots. My thoughts turn back to why I got an impromptu shower in the first place.

Loki has casually touched me countless times before and it hasn't affected me like it did back in the training room. There is a possible explanation for it poking at the back of my mind, but I try to push it down. After all, it's ridiculous...right?

No matter how hard I try, however, I can't banish the thought from my mind, and by the time I arrive back at my quarters I have to admit it to myself.

I'm developing romantic feelings for Loki. For my best friend.

I mull this over as I dry myself off and change into a simple airy gown for dinner; the pale blue material hugs my arms and torso, and flows into a loose floor-length skirt that swishes lightly when I walk. My thoughts continue to centre on Loki as I settle a thin silver belt at my hips. By the time I am pulling my hair into a braid I have decided to put these feelings at the back of my mind and act as if nothing has changed. There's no reason to make things awkward between Loki and I.

And maybe if I ignore them for long enough, these weird feelings will go away.  
>Feeling a little more like myself, I slide on a pair of dark blue slippers and leave my quarters. By the time I reach the dining hall and take a seat between Loki and Thor I think I just might be able to make this work.<p> 


End file.
